


A Recuperative Christmas

by RakuraiDensetsu



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: 90s Reference, Aged-Up Character(s), Betrayal, Christmas Fluff, Drama, Drama & Romance, Established Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Forgiveness, Implied Aino Minako/Hino Rei, Implied Kino Makoto/Mizuno Ami, Inner Senshi - Freeform, Lots of 90s Reference, Misunderstandings, Multi, Outer Senshi Family, Post Sailor Stars, Pre Neo-Queen Serenity, Pre-Crystal Tokyo, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Tasteful Smut, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RakuraiDensetsu/pseuds/RakuraiDensetsu
Summary: Years after Galaxia's invasion on Earth, the Senshi were blessed with a time of peace. However, a rift appeared in their relationship as distance and hectic careers caught up to them. Usagi and Setsuna help them restore their bond with a Christmas vacation.





	1. The Gathering

**Author's Note:**

> Rakurai desu.
> 
> 【 **Author's Note** : **IMPORTANT**!! First and foremost, I **_respect_ **originals a lot, _even_ the Japanese's honorifics and traditions!
> 
> I'm also quite versed in Japanese and I **_absolutely_ **dislike incompetent use of Japanese honorifics without regards to the characters' relationship or lack of knowledge on the language itself, so you'll find my including of Japanese honorifics here 100% very consistent and in sync with the _90s anime and/or the characters_.
> 
> I _will not_ tolerate anyone who isn't comfortable with reading my story with Japanese honorifics and complain it to me. If you're not used to it, then that's your problem. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**.】
> 
>  **Disclaimer** :  
> I wish I own Sailor Moon.  
> This story is based on [bravd](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4166420/bravd)'s [Christmas story: Facing Love](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8785629/1/Christmas-story-Facing-Love) from FanFiction.net. The original idea is theirs but I've re-written it into my own plot.

“Will she really be here?”

“She’ll be here. I’ve personally checked her flight. There’s nothing to worry about.”

“But Setsuna-san… she’s been away for months!” Usagi’s eyes darted around the airport anxiously. The future Queen had never stopped being such a worrywart even after she’d turned twenty, Setsuna contemplated with amusement.

Crystal Tokyo had yet to come, but the Senshi had seen great changes in their dear future Queen. She was much wiser now, gaining the ability to discern subtlety—the one thing everyone thought she’d never be able to do. And yet, she shocked everyone at how mature (also preferably less whiny) she had become. No matter how much she’d changed, Usagi’s greatest strength, her love for everyone, was still as abundant. It was also the reason why she was fussing and fidgeting and pacing the floor with profound worries over Setsuna’s housemate.

“You’re sure she’ll be here?” Usagi voiced her concern for the umpteenth time.

Setsuna sighed, but a flicker of mirth danced within her burgundy eyes. Usagi would have been like an old housewife had it not been for the change in her voice. While her tone had stayed the same, it had gotten sensible over the years, though it carried a softness that resembled a motherly figure.

“She will. We all agreed to spend Christmas together, didn’t we?”

“Yes, you’re right.” Her eyes went downcast, a melancholy smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. “Though not all of us could keep it…”

Setsuna’s eyes strayed to the side, as if on cue. She always did that, Hotaru once told her, whenever someone from their inner circle reminded her of how one of her two dear housemates would be absent on such event. It was not on purpose; Michiru was busy with her tour, her album, her career. With Haruka it was pretty much the same but on the racetrack. It was to be expected of people with their standing. At the very least, one of them would make it for the occasion, but never both. Their jobs pretty much took up all of their time after they had begun living normal lives again.

One of the Inners once asked her opinion on this particular matter. She’d never give anything away. Setsuna would put on a smile, however wistful it was, and said it is their job; they couldn’t help it. Reflecting her own mood would be their own sombre smiles. Other than that, they seldom brought the subject up again.

This time would be no different, she thought, as they awaited Haruka’s flight to touch down. It was clear enough who wasn’t going to attend this year’s Christmas vacation.

Just as her thoughts passed, her phone buzzed. Taking it out, she noticed a message from Haruka.

“It’d be nice if Michiru-san could make it this year…” Usagi conveyed wistfully.

“Yes, it’d be nice indeed…” She tucked her phone in, pushing the thought away, “let’s go get Haruka.”

* * *

 

Michiru was packing her belongings into her suitcase, getting ready to leave for another tour in Paris. The Vienna Philharmonic was as majestic and demanding this year as it always was. The hours of practice and work she poured in with them was tiring, but being here was also part of her goal. At least it used to be, a few years back, when she was still a 17-year-old girl. She still loved her music. Yet, she didn’t know why she continued to play. Perhaps it was the music. Perhaps it was her being out there, pouring her heart and soul out to the world. Either way, music hadn’t had that alluring hold on her for quite some time now.

Her hands stopped. Looking out the window with a distant gaze, she searched the city below. Never quite sure what she was looking for, yet this behaviour would happen every now and then.

She would have continued for another minute or two, but her phone broke her out of her reverie. Reaching for it, she picked up.

“Kaiou Michiru here.” She answered, entering business-mode.

“Michiru? Would you mind coming down to the dining room? I want to have a word with you.” Her manager asked.

“Is it important?” Michiru inquired.

“It is for you.”

Michiru arched an eyebrow, a bit bemused at her manager’s unusual secrecy.

“Just come down, you’ll see.” Her manager assured, sensing her hesitation.

She murmured her affirmation, ended the phone call and proceeded down to the dining hall. Once she reached her destination, her eyes scanned the crowded room until she spotted her manager waving at her from quite a distance away.

“What is it?” She got right to the point once she reached her.

Her manager was munching happily away on a croissant. Patting the seat next to her, she continued eating. Michiru sat down as instructed, though she was a bit exasperated by how she was eating her food so leisurely. Her manager was a nice enough person, to say the least. Minus her sometimes unusual manners, she was devoted to her job. However, calling Michiru down to talk while they were getting ready to leave for the next tour was not one of such devotions.

“Your family called me the other day.”

Ah… She meant Setsuna.

“Is there something wrong back home?” Michiru asked casually, after she ordered Earl Grey tea. Despite her calm demeanor, she was actually worried when her manager brought her housemate up like this. She’d never interfere with Michiru’s tour unless there’s trouble.

“Actually, no. She just wanted to talk.”

“About?” She indulged.

“She asked me if I could reschedule things to make sure you can come home this year.”

Michiru went silent. The annual Christmas vacation with everybody was probably the reason. It was nice of Setsuna to think of her. Even so, the wise woman should know better than anyone, Michiru couldn’t come back, no matter how she changed her schedule. Getting rid of a fan meeting here, a tour will arise there. New things were always bound to draw her attention.

The waiter came, placed the tea down before her, bowed and left. Hot steam rose from the cup, carrying with it the exquisite aroma of Earl Grey tea. Yet Michiru couldn’t find it in her to drink anymore.

The violinist’s sudden, glum behaviour caught her manager’s eyes and she huffed in disappointment. “Are you going to accept it just like that?” She dared, with feigned apathy in her voice. Knowing full well how Michiru could perceive the hidden implication in it just as easily.

Her eyes flicked up to look at her with puzzlement.

“Either you’re not the Kaiou Michiru that I know, or you just have absolutely zero trust in your manager’s capability.” She went on, letting mock coldness creep into her tone, before she took a much too forceful bite of her croissant to make her act even more believable.

“What are you trying to say?”

Her manager cracked a toothy grin and looked at her with mischievousness in her eyes. “Didn’t you choose me to be your manager because you believe in me, Michiru?”

“Yes, of course,” she affirmed, still not catching on.

“Then you should know that, right as we speak, all your tour contracts have been dealt with.” She then took another bite, with a rather proud look on her face.

Michiru’s eyes widened. Her contracts have been dealt with? How could her manager just go ahead and decide that without her?

She was about to open her mouth and reproach her on this selfish solo act, but was stopped as her manager interjected.

“I know what you’re going to say, but I’m not hearing it. I did this without your consent and I don’t regret it one bit. Look at yourself, Michiru. You barely give yourself pause since you left Tokyo. You only went back how many times? A few times for a few days and then left for another 3 to 5 months or so. That’s hardly enough time to spend with your family! Of course, they’re going to call me about it! Yet she wasn’t even angry; she only asked me if you could come home in a really sympathetic tone.”

This was the first time she had ever been lectured on what she should do. And she was none other than Kaiou Michiru—the very epitome of elegance and flawless manners. To say she was shocked, was an understatement.

Her manager lowered her voice, having noticed she was being too acidic. “I’m sorry for raising my voice at you like that. Even I’m surprised that I would raise my voice to you of all people,” she paused, “but you’re not happy.”

Upon hearing her current conundrum brought to light, Michiru’s eyes shifted from her manager back to her untouched teacup, which had now turned cold. Her expression turned pensive.

“It’s alright, the contracts are not annulled. I only stretched the time between them out a little bit. Instead of leaving forever, you’ll have more time at home than overseas.” Her manager reached for her coffee.

“You did that?” Michiru found her voice.

“And why not? Even if you’re not tired physically, I can tell you’re tired mentally.”

Michiru observed her carefully as she finished her coffee and wiped her hand on a nearby handkerchief.

“Go back to them. Leave the rest to me.”

Michiru abruptly stood and headed for the dining room’s exit. Her heels clicking away.

Watching her employer’s retreat, the manager let out a small chuckle. Before Michiru left, she directed one last look at her. She picked up her coffee cup to sip it, only to realise she had drunk it all. She ordered another one.

She’d recognize that look every time.

“It’s so you to thank me like that.”

It was appreciation.

* * *

 

The place they’re always spending Christmas at was a vacation house owned by the Outers, located in Hakuba—a village in the Japanese Alps just outside the city of Nagano. Initially, spending Christmas with everyone was Usagi’s idea, which she conveyed jokingly about how it’d be nice if everyone could spend time together before Crystal Tokyo become a reality. Everyone chirped in, agreeing with her, which prompted Haruka and Michiru to take up the task of buying the house. The girls were astounded, saying it wasn’t necessary, that it was Usagi’s usual wishful thinking.

Haruka simply brushed it off at the time and said. ‘We have patrons. Don’t worry about it.’

Deep down inside, she knew it would make everyone elated if they were to spend their time together before their destinies would whisk them back to their duties. It could also make a particular dark green-haired senshi of time and a cute, animated senshi of death happy as well. Anything for family.

That was, until Michiru or her couldn’t both be there.

What a despondent thing it was, Haruka thought wryly as she sat outside, taking in the sight of this modern vacation house.

“I miss her too.” Setsuna’s voice came up next to her. Haruka was sitting on the porch that led to a vast plain covered in snow. Dusk had just arrived, along with splatters of red across the horizon.

Haruka turned her eyes toward the bleeding sky. “Can’t  _ help _ it, can we?”

Her tone might have made her seem bitter and acerbic had it been one of the Inners talking to her. Except it was Setsuna who was dealing with her right now. Where had those days, where the four of them could spend time together, disappeared to? Setsuna had wondered. Surprisingly, even Setsuna could be naïve. She wished for those days to come back, prayed for it even. The time when the three of them had raised Hotaru together. When Haruka and Michiru were still together. She mused drearily.

Consequently, this quandary with their careers hadn’t only separated their family but also the two of them; they were drifting apart. Combined with the distance between them in the literal sense, they both broke it off wordlessly. The first one to fail in this bleak relationship was Haruka.,

She was drunk one night in a bar somewhere in America. Lonely, lost and full of needs, she let the alcohol take control. All it took was a pretty face with a round, supple bosom and she had thrown away the ache of missing Michiru in a dark corner somewhere in her heart.

Waking up with a throbbing hangover, Haruka had been disoriented. She was back in her hotel, with no memories of what happened the night before. Eventually, she remembered she’d met a girl from the bar, even though the details after were hazy. Horrified, she had called Setsuna afterwards, telling her what had happened. She had expected Setsuna to yell at her, rebuke her, forbid her to come home even. Yet, she hadn’t done any of the aforementioned but had gently told her to calm down.

From that point on, Haruka and Michiru barely contacted each other anymore, in part because Haruka was scared she might blurt out what she’d told Setsuna.

“It’d be nice if she was here…” Haruka whispered dejectedly.

Setsuna put a tender hand on her shoulder to give her an encouraging squeeze. Other than that, she was just as lost. Like Haruka, she wanted her family back too.

“Hey you two, we’re going to decorate the Christmas tree. Are you coming?” Minako poked her head out from the glass door.

“Yes, yes, we’re coming.” Haruka chuckled, heading for the door. There was not a single ounce of delight in it, Setsuna noted.

With Haruka gone, Setsuna turned back to the darkened sky behind her. Praying to an unknown entity, she humbly asked for her family to be whole again, even for a little while.

* * *

 

The attendant for passenger luggage casually leaned against the wall. Abandoning polite manners, he let a huge yawn ripple through. His eyes were already dropping and he could barely keep himself awake. Damn his boss, and probably his co-workers too. He shouldn’t have let them edge him into working overnight shifts. It was four in the morning and he’d barely caught a wink the night before.

“Ara, how unexpected to find someone so devoted to his work.” A melodic voice caught his attention.

He turned to the source of the sound and nearly lost his balance when he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Aquamarine waves cascaded down her shoulders, bright blue eyes that gleamed with intelligence stared back at him. Her movements radiated nothing but pure elegance and gracefulness. He stared at her like an awestruck little boy, unable to utter a word.

She laughed, casting him a coy smile. “Would you mind helping me out with my luggage?”

It took him awhile to stutter a hasty confirmation as he staggered after her, thinking to himself that he had hit the jackpot.

The mysteriously entrancing woman only chuckled, shaking her head as she heard his seemingly silent, celebratory jig behind her.

* * *

 

It was second day at the Outers’ vacation house, and they were busy with preparation for Christmas. Setting up the tree the night before had been the first step. Now, Minako was barking specific orders to each individual in their team, Mamoru included. Makoto and Ami were the cooking team; Rei, Haruka, and Hotaru were decorating for the house; Setsuna, Usagi and Mamoru would be undertaking shopping for presents and other necessities. Minako, her head held high, thrust her chest out conceitedly and pronounced herself the Overseer for the whole operation—as she put it. This instigated quite a few facepalms from her friends and nervous titters from the Outers.

Forever the idol, their Minako.

They went on about their assigned jobs at seven that morning.

The decoration team was the first to finish. Probably due to Minako being so bossy and judgemental about Haruka’s taste. The nosy girl jumped in then, and with the four of them working together, they were done by 8:30. Rei suggested helping out the cooking team since they were done. Haruka, now bored, seized the first opportunity she got at bailing. Throwing some lame excuses of having an errand in town, she took her car keys and left.

“What was that about?” Rei grumbled, staring after Haruka’s car which was retreating further towards town.

Minako said nothing. She turned towards the kitchen and continued in an overly chirping tone. “Let’s help out the kitchen!”

Hotaru’s violet orbs lingered at the turn where her papa’s car had disappeared. Only when the other two had left did she turn towards the kitchen.

* * *

 

Running was one of the many things that provided a distraction for Haruka. Breaking the speed limit was also one of them. Despite that, she was in a place where neither of those things were possible at the moment. The snow here would drag her down, and she hated being hindered at doing what she enjoyed.

So, she resolved to try her skill at snowboarding. Again.

They’d been here plenty of times, but Haruka just couldn’t seem to excel at it. She was adequately good (as she put it), compared to others. Nevertheless, in Haruka’s eyes, she was supposed to be unbeatable when it came to any sport.

Clad in full winter gear for this particular activity, Haruka stood on the highest peak she could climb and cast her eyes down the snow-covered slope.

One beat. Two beats.

The sound of her board grazing the snow and the chilling breeze whipping by her face became the only things occupying her mind.

It wasn’t half bad.

She left behind the current nagging state-of-mind she had always carried. Free like the wind. Just like she had always been during races. Speeding up, the thrill pumped inside her veins. Ecstatic, she became. Euphoric, took over. Then the image of herself, speeding down the lane inside her race car, entered her mind.

She encouraged the image by trying to speed up. Then she saw a person cutting through the slope—right into the middle of her trajectory.

With quick, honed reflexes, she managed to maneuver her board away from said person, albeit still hitting their side, knocking them both down into the snow.

Annoyed at having her little momentary peace interrupted, she stood up without dusting herself off, about to give the obstructing stranger her piece of mind. She stopped short. A girl, perhaps in her twenties, was looking back at her.

Not  _ too _ shabby. Haruka thought as she held her tongue.

Her hair dark brown, hanging low around her shoulders. Though lacking any distinctive charm, her ruby eyes shone bright. There seemed to be something swirling in their depths, yet Haruka couldn’t discern whether they carried good or bad intentions.

The girl stood up, seemingly wanting to say something, but then deciding to keep it to herself.

Alternately, Haruka decided to go first.

She held out her hand. “I’m sorry, it was my fault for not paying attention. Are you alright?”

The girl took her hand, smiled demurely. “I’m alright. It was my fault for obstructing you in the first place.”

“No harm done. Ah… though I’m sure you might have bruises from that.” Haruka scratched the back of her head, then she cracked a smile that she assumed was apologetic enough.

“It’s really alright!” the stranger hurriedly added, “this is not the first time someone has run me over.”

Haruka winced at that burbling admission. This girl was trying too hard. A bit too much for Haruka’s taste, in fact. Should she play with her?

Subtly checking her up and down, Haruka deliberated her choices.

Looks, quite nice. Not really appealing to her but she could ignore that just fine.

Personality? Hmm...

Haruka still hadn’t had a complete grasp yet.

The brunette spoke up again, interrupting Haruka’s contemplation. “Um… if you don’t mind, I know a really great bar in town. Would you go with me?”

And she barely had any confidence.

The girl looked like she was shaking, while asking Haruka out.

She sighed inwardly.

Might as well. It didn’t seem like there’s anything to do around here this year.

Haruka put on her most charming lady-killer smile.

“Sure, why not?”

  
  



	2. Unexpected Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rakurai desu.
> 
> 【 **Author's Note** : **IMPORTANT**!! First and foremost, I **_respect_ **originals a lot, _even_ the Japanese's honorifics and traditions!
> 
> I'm also quite versed in Japanese and I **_absolutely_ **dislike incompetent use of Japanese honorifics without regards to the characters' relationship or lack of knowledge on the language itself, so you'll find my including of Japanese honorifics here 100% very consistent and in sync with the _90s anime and/or the characters_.
> 
> I _will not_ tolerate anyone who isn't comfortable with reading my story with Japanese honorifics and complain it to me. If you're not used to it, then that's your problem. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**.】
> 
>  **Disclaimer** :  
> I wish I own Sailor Moon.  
> This story is based on [bravd](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4166420/bravd)'s [Christmas story: Facing Love](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8785629/1/Christmas-story-Facing-Love) from FanFiction.net. The original idea is theirs but I've re-written it into my own plot.

Due to being delayed by heavy snow, it took almost five hours for Michiru to get to the vacation house. The taxi driver was ogling her, and she was more than glad she finally arrived. Paying said randy driver, but not forgetting to throw a subtle, derisive comment back at him, she turned on her heels, suitcase behind her, and promptly headed for the house.

She was being hasty.

She didn’t know why she felt like this. She only knew, right now, she wanted to get inside the house as soon as possible.

Even with her sudden rush, Michiru still hadn’t forgotten her manners. She knocked on the door, waiting patiently. There were footsteps, a ‘one second!’ resonated from behind the door and it opened to reveal Setsuna—eyes wide in seconds, paralyzed upon seeing her.

Michiru smiled encouragingly. “It’s been quite a while, Setsuna. I’m glad to see you’re well.”

That seemed to have knocked her out of her stupor. Setsuna let go of the door knob and gave Michiru what she assumed was the tightest hug she had received in a long time. Speaking of long time, the warmth slowly spreading throughout her body placed something akin to joy inside her chest. She felt nostalgic. When was the last time she felt so at ease like this, and to later forget it? Her brows knitted together as tears suddenly threatened to fall.

She wouldn’t let them though. She had an image and a reputation to uphold. So she wrapped her arms around Setsuna instead. It took them more than mere minutes to finally let go.

Right then Hotaru came out. “Who is it Setsuna—?” astonishment settled into her face and her eyes go wide the moment she saw Michiru, her mouth dropped. “—mama…”

She turned towards her adoptive daughter, offered her the same encouraging smile as she had Setsuna and held out her arms. “ _Hotaru_.” Was all she uttered, in a soothing tone that spoke of endearment.

And that was all it took for Hotaru to dash into Michiru’s awaiting embrace.

Hotaru was already tall enough for her head to reach her shoulders. She buried her face in Michiru’s neck, unable to suppress a sob as she did so. The violinist stroked her silky black hair lovingly.

This hug was just as equally crushing as Setsuna’s apparently. It didn’t really bother Michiru either way. She needed this just as much as Hotaru did.

Her daughter took longer than Setsuna had. Savoring the moment until after the Inners and Mamoru came out even. Hotaru let go then, allowing Michiru to exchange pleasantries with the rest.

“It’s great to finally see you again, Michiru-san.” Usagi greeted her with a gracious smile. Michiru looked at her, really looked at her. Maturity, gracefulness and kindness all rolled into one being standing in front of her. Such strangeness to not meet the buoyant, immature, but strong Princess from once upon a time. Michiru returned a smile of her own.

“Let’s get you inside. You’re probably hungry. It’s usually a twelve-hour flight from Vienna to Tokyo.” Setsuna suggested.

“Yes, you’re right. It’s almost noon anyway.” Makoto agreed. “Join us for lunch, Michiru-san.”

“Ara, of course.”

Everyone scuttled inside as Makoto and Ami brought out the food, while the rest prepared the table.

Joyous banters passed back and forth around the table. Most of it consisted of questions regarding Michiru’s concerts, how long she’s been overseas (more than half a year actually), and how it was possible for her to be here right now.

“My manager handled everything. She made sure I could be home this Christmas,” Michiru explained.

“Ah… then I do owe her my thanks, after all.” Setsuna concluded.

“She also made sure I’d be home for a longer time than I spend overseas from now on.”

“Remind me, what kind of present would she like for New Year?” Setsuna furrowed her brows thoughtfully.

“I could come up with a few commendable suggestions!” Minako chirped in. “Leave it to the Number One Idol Aino Minako to help you out with gifts! I’m perfect for this since I know people’s hearts the most!” She thrust her finger up high, further pointing out her enthusiasm.

“Right, you understood it so well, I’m sure it’ll be full of your merchandise with your face plastered on it.” Rei remarked satirically, giving her a raised eyebrow. She turned to Setsuna with sparkles in her eyes. “Let me help you. I’m sure we’ll know the perfect gift with the spirits’ guidance!”

“Rei-chan, knowing you, you’d probably give her some kind of strange Omamori, wouldn’t you?” The young idol taunted.

“I would not!”

“ _Of course_.” Minako mock laughed and made a whimsical face at her.

Rei looked like she wanted to wring her neck, the way her brow twitched dangerously like that. Setsuna decided to step in lest one murdered the other.

“Stop, stop! I’ll be more than grateful if you both help me. We’re here to spend Christmas in peace, should I remind you.”

A hearty laugh bubbled up from Michiru’s chest. Completely unrestrained, yet still peculiarly able to maintain that flawless elegance. Soft, clear and musical.

Soon, everyone was laughing along with her.

It was such delight to have everyone together (except for one).

* * *

 

“Seems like there were more things to buy than we thought.” Mamoru’s brows knitted together in deep concentration as he skimmed through the small paper in his hand.

The shopping team was supposed to be done before lunch. However, by the time they finished, Minako took one look at their shopping bags and clicked her tongue in disappointment. She rattled on about how there weren’t enough presents yet, then jotted down more things to buy onto a small piece of paper and sent the team out again.

Hence, Setsuna giving him the sympathetic look and Usagi next to him as they stood in the mall, hunting down the merchandise.

“It’s not so bad. At least we can spend some more time looking at the stores here.” Usagi nudged him with soft caresses on the arm.

“I guess you’re right.”

They were now on the last item.

“What’s the last one?” Setsuna asked, crossing her arms. She was holding more than four bags per hand, and they were much heavier than they looked.

“It’s another dress.”

“Alright, let’s hurry and find this dress.”

“You really want to go home that much?” Mamoru stared at her in surprise.

“I’m worried about Michiru.” She scrunched her face. “She just returned.”

“I’m sure she’ll be fine.” Usagi smiled wholeheartedly at her. To be honest, she was delighted that their most mysterious and reserved friend actually voiced her feelings clearly like this.

After hunting down the dress, the trio was about to leave until Usagi’s eyes spontaneously swept through a part of the mall. She stopped in her tracks, eyeing what they’d found. Her arm, which was nestled in Mamoru’s, tugged him along with her.

“What’s wrong, Usako?” He asked, looking down at her with curiosity. He searched her face only to find bafflement written all over it. This fueled his curiosity even more and urged by it, he followed the direction of her eyes.

Setsuna witnessed this also, and followed the royals.

Standing in that particular part of the mall was Haruka, hand in hand with an unfamiliar brunette.

“Is that Haruka-san?” Asked Mamoru in disbelief. His question pulled Usagi out of her own shock. She rubbed her eyes multiple times to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating. Alas, this was no illusion. Her eyes widened in horror at the truth before her. The blonde in question was talking and laughing with that brunette. The unknown girl pointed at a nearby shop and they both peered inside through the window.

“How can she do this?” She demanded bitterly. “How can she do this to Michiru-san?”

Usagi was directing this question at Setsuna. The blonde was near tears in a matter of seconds. From how hurt she was, Setsuna couldn’t bear to stay silent. Yet, she couldn’t be outright on this either.

Trying her best to appear impartial, she answered. “I’m sure Haruka knows what she’s doing.”

“Does she?” With a frown on his face, Mamoru was far from being convinced.

Setsuna was at a loss for words. Apart from that, she didn’t know what to say; what needed to be said.

Usagi watched her with pained-filled blue orbs. “We should follow them. In case she does something unthinkable…” But her mind has already thought of the unthinkable possibility.

Mamoru nodded without another word.

Setsuna opened her mouth, wanting to object, yet no sound left her. Usagi’s thoughts had planted their roots in her head as she feared for that possibility; a possibility where it would lead to her family’s ruin.

And the worst part was, this time there’d be no ifs, ands, or buts for them to rebuild their family.

Setsuna reluctantly agreed.

The three discreetly tailed the two throughout their stops in the mall.

At first, they were freaking out (aside from Mamoru. He only scrunched his face in bewilderment) when they witnessed how Haruka bought things for her as she pointed at different stores. The brunette linked arms with Haruka and that set Usagi off. The future Queen was especially verbal at that exploit. She was more so when she saw the flirtatious looks the girl threw Haruka’s way.

Setsuna, on the contrary, silently observed Haruka’s expression. She was worried initially, but as she followed them from store to store, it occurred to her Haruka was just going along with the girl robotically. Buying her things. Smiles were wiped off her face when the brunette wasn’t looking. Her remarks came only when appropriate, and the girl was doing most of the talking. There was absolutely no sign of joy on the blonde’s features. Gradually, she became aware of Haruka’s true intention.

She was killing time.

A tight knot inside her heart dissolved. She let loose a breath of relief. With that in mind, Setsuna turned towards the royals next to her. Anxious, worried scowls were still evident on their face. It seemed like they didn’t realise it yet.

“It’s alright.” Her calm voice drew their attention. “She’s not going to do anything immoral.”

“How can you be so sure?” Usagi demanded. Though there was doubt swirling in those azure orbs, Setsuna knew Usagi trusted her words.

“I just know.”

Mamoru and Usagi watched her for what felt like the longest time.

“If you’re sure…” He began.

“I am.”

“Then what do you suggest we do?”

“Nothing.” She replied. “I’ll talk to her once she’s home.”

“What about Michiru-san?” Usagi was unsure.

“There’s no need to tell her. Haruka will.”

“What?” Both incredulously asked.

“Promise me you won’t say a word, and you’ll pretend like none of this ever happen?” Setsuna implored. Her composure was there, but her voice was full of tension.

The royals exchanged worried looks. Still, they decided to give Haruka the benefit of the doubt.

Before they left, Setsuna lingered. She stared at the couple. Or more precisely, Haruka.

Then, while the girl was distracted, Haruka’s eyes met hers.

* * *

 

Everyone continued about their day, trying to finish their Christmas to-do list as quickly as they could. With Michiru now present, she helped out with small suggestions here and there. As always, her suggestions proved to be interesting and unique (not in a bad way). She was most helpful when the Inners were putting together a playlist for Christmas.

Witnessing the Inners (mostly Rei and Minako, as Ami and Makoto tried to keep the mood as harmonious as they could, though they failed miserably) nitpicking at every little thing that didn’t suit their taste was humorous to boot. Nonetheless, Michiru found herself agreeing with Setsuna’s initial statement: they were here to spend Christmas in peace. And with that, in she went to save the day.

Dusk had already flown by. Everyone soon found themselves wanting to retire for the night. The ‘saving’ took longer than she thought, Michiru pondered wearily. Not to mention, that twelve-hour flight was starting to wear down on her.

After dinner was done, all but the Outers retired to their rooms. Setsuna remained on the living room sofa, reading another book—one that looked different from the last one Michiru had seen, but then again, that was months ago. Hotaru was next to her, writing something in her notebook. Perhaps it was her assignment for winter?

“Are there any other rooms left?” Michiru asked, luggage in hand, ready to head upstairs.

“There’s Haruka’s room.” Setsuna responded absentmindedly.

“Ah, I see.”

There was a catch in her eyes when Setsuna glanced up from her book.

“Oh… you can stay with Hotaru and I if you’re not comfortable in hers?” She offered.

“No, that’s quite alright.” Michiru smiled, “Good night, you two.”

“Good night.” They replied in union.

When Michiru was out of earshot, Hotaru turned to her mama.

“You think it’s going to be okay, Setsuna-mama?”

“I sure hope so.”

“By the way, why’s Haruka-papa so late?” Hotaru’s eyes drifted towards the door.

Right then, Haruka emerged from behind the door. Closing it quietly, so as not to wake the others, she dusted the snow off her shoulders and hat, oblivious to the other two presences in the room.

“Haruka-papa!” Exclaimed Hotaru.

“Oh hey, Firefly and Setsuna? What are you two still doing up?”

“Where have you been?” Setsuna enquired, attempting to sound worried. Her brows knitted together.

“I… uh… was busy. Met an old friend in town.” Haruka scratched the back of her head, laughing nervously.

“Hm.” Setsuna hummed, then turned to Hotaru. “It’s time for you to go to bed, Hotaru.”

“Okay, Setsuna-mama. I’ll see you upstairs?”

“I’ll be right up. I need to have a few words with your papa first. Hurry along now.”

Hotaru complied. She sauntered over to give Haruka a hug and a ‘Good night’ before heading upstairs. Haruka smiled at her until she was gone. Turning back to Setsuna, her smile dissolved into somewhat of a terrified expression.

“I swear it’s not what you think.”

“Isn’t it?” Setsuna arched an eyebrow at her. “Haruka… what are you really trying to do? This isn’t you. Flirting spontaneously? The Haruka I know wouldn’t do that without a good reason.”

“And what if there _is_ a good reason?” Haruka’s voice sounded strained.

“I know there is. It’s your method of coping that’s bothering me.”

“Really? _You’re_ going to judge _me_ on what type of approach I should undertake in this problem?” She growled low in her throat.

“No, I’m saying you should stop now, before you’ve gone too far.” Setsuna advised.

“Exactly how am I going to do that then?”

“Head to your room. I’m sure whatever is there will help.” Setsuna turned towards the stairs. _Or whoever is there_. She thought.

Haruka’s confused gaze lingered on her until her silhouette disappeared at the top of the stairs. Frustrated, she raked her hand through her tousled hair, messing it up even more.

She was tired. Way too tired to be thinking about another one of Setsuna’s cryptic messages. It took her the whole day to keep up with that girl, play with her just enough to keep her interested and set her boundary clear enough so said girl wouldn’t cross it. Dragging her feet up to her room, she opened it, and froze before she could fully step inside. In front of her was Michiru, in one of those lacy, simple, silky white nightdresses that Haruka loved.

Apparently, Michiru was getting ready for bed and had just finished putting on her sleepwear. She gazed at Haruka while the startled blonde stared back in disbelief.

This was too good to be real.

“Haruka.” That velvety voice Haruka had missed for so long reached her ear. Already, it had sent tingles down her spine.

“You’re finally back.” Michiru struck a casual conversation. “Everyone intended to wait for you to come back for dinner. You were really late.”

“I know.” Haruka let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding in the entire time. Not forgetting to close the door, she stepped towards Michiru, deliriously slow despite of the yearnings scorching her insides.

“I’m sure you want to know why I’m here.” A teasing smile grazed Michiru’s lips.

“Does it matter?” She reached her. Bringing her hand up, combing through those sea green curls. She stared deep into those blue orbs reflecting her image and realised what Setsuna had meant.

“Haruka?” Michiru echoed.

Following this, she pressed her lips against Michiru’s. Kissing her hungrily, wrapping her arms around her waist, as tightly as she could, holding on to her for dear life. She missed this. She missed her. Her chest exploded, overflowing with tightness as she pressed her body to Michiru.

Michiru encouraged her even more when she responded just as eagerly. In fact, Michiru deepened the kiss first, naturally sliding her tongue inside Haruka’s mouth. All the tiredness she had felt just minutes ago entirely evaporated thanks to that.

They fell onto the bed, with Haruka on top. She moved from Michiru’s mouth to her cheek, her neck, her collarbone and finally the valley between her breasts. Showering everything with kisses during her excursion. The small whimpers Michiru made set Haruka’s desire, which had been simmering, aflame.

Hands buried deep in blonde strands. Fingernails grazing her scalp.

This overdue reconnection between them had been delayed long enough.

She was about to pull one strap on her nightdress off, until she stopped short. Something uncalled for passed by her head. Like Mischief knocking on her door… or something.

The ‘date’ with that brunette.

She was feeling pleasant. Marvellous, even.

Michiru was here, rather deliciously sprawled out underneath her. Her pupils dilated. Her breathing ragged, quickened. Reality was simply divine.

However, her stupid, untimely mind has to remind her of that girl. Or was it her guilt?

That _could_ be the culprit.

Haruka couldn’t seem to continue this, despite how much her body was practically enthralled by Michiru’s smoldering gaze right now.

All she could do at this very moment was return the gaze, hoping she could convey everything she needed to say without voicing it out loud. Haruka knew how Michiru’s anger worked. She knew it all too well from those repetitive times spent on the couch, back when their family was whole.

However terrifying Michiru was when she was mad, she had never stayed mad at Haruka with reasons other than being insensitive to Hotaru or Setsuna. Even so, she didn’t want to risk it. Losing Michiru was not an option she’d want to consider.

Michiru’s warmth brought her back as her hand gently caressed her face. She then gifted her a kind smile. “It’s alright, Haruka.”

Three words. Just three. And it was enough to make her eyes sting.

Also, unnecessarily remembering that time in America too.

She cursed herself for being so weak. Not about being weak in front of Michiru, but about how she was weak _without_ her. The guilt, supposedly lost along with time, came back full force. She had promised Michiru her body, her soul, her fidelity. Yet… she didn’t bother to keep it.

In an instant, Michiru’s arms encircled her neck. Surprised, she opened her mouth to ask, only to croak inarticulately.

Did she know? And if she didn’t, would she still hug her after the truth had reared its ugly head?

“I know about that night in America, Haruka.”

Her body tensed in Michiru’s arms.

_What?_

Though, she could have sworn she heard Michiru… chuckle.

Michiru loosened her hold, drew back to study Haruka’s dumbstruck face. “Really now, Haruka… who in their right mind would get drunk, then call my manager, only to rant on about how much she misses me and wants to hold me in her arms again?”

Haruka didn’t know what kind of face she was making, but she was sure it must have been priceless, because Michiru took one look at her and burst out laughing, wiping her tears.

“Y-You knew?”

“Of course.” Michiru gave her an amused smile.

“The whole thing?”

“How you flirted with that girl, bought her drinks, then dumped her halfway? Oh yes. The way you told my manager was rather extravagantly detailed, if you ask me. She related the whole story to me word for word, with an extra comment on how enthusiastic you were.”

Haruka facepalmed, no longer having the courage to look at Michiru anymore. Her ears and cheeks were burning right now.

“How enthusiastic…?” She ventured.

“You cried after the first few sentences.”

She let loose a heavy sigh. Michiru giggled at that.

“I found you truly endearing that time.”

“Haven’t you always?” Haruka echoed, exasperated.

“Well, yes. But I believe that was the most adorable you’ve ever been.”

“Ugh…” Her cheeks flared bright red. Lips drew into one tight, straight line. Ashamed and embarrassed of her childish behaviour. She couldn’t believe she had made a complete fool out of herself that night. Calling Michiru’s manager of all people! Truthfully, Haruka just wanted to bury her head down some hole right now. It would have been better if it was Setsuna…

She had absolutely no recollection of what had happened after chatting that girl up. Which was why she could only hope that she hadn’t said anything inappropriate. Judging by the way Michiru was smirking at her, however, her prayer seemed to have gone unanswered. Nonetheless, a small part of her was glad that she hadn’t do anything as unforgivable as sleeping with that girl.

Michiru’s gentle, perfect fingers drew her face back to hers. Planting kisses on her lips, but keeping it chaste. “Don’t sulk, I love it whenever you’re like that.” She didn’t continue. She didn’t have to. The unspoken truth was plain as daylight. _It proves how much you love me_ , is what Michiru meant.

It was moments like these that made her content. So elated and gratified that it made her feel butterflies in her stomach. No one else had such pull over her. It had ever been Michiru and Michiru alone. Though Haruka wouldn’t have it any other way.

She was about to deepen the kiss, but Haruka held her back by the shoulders. A scowl on her face, her expression grim.

“I have something else I need to confess.”

Michiru sat back, her eyes attentive to Haruka, patiently waiting for her to relief herself of whatever secret was bothering her.

“I have a date tomorrow with a girl in town.” She blurted out.

Michiru arched an eyebrow at this, now awaiting her to elaborate further.

“I met her at a slope where I usually ski. The truth is I didn’t actually want to go with her. It’s just that I’m—”

“Bored?” Michiru finished for her.

“Well… yes… when you put it that way.” Haruka shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. Even though, deep down, she was terrified of what Michiru’s next words would be. “You know I don’t do this. It’s just every time I’m here and you’re not… I… I just can’t bear the loneliness.”

Haruka’s eyes were downcast. She couldn’t say anymore than she already had. Words had never been her strong point. Being here with Michiru, she felt incredibly bare, admitting to the nagging feeling inside that had been raging on like shadows in the night. If it had been anyone else, she would never say it out loud. Only with Michiru. Only with her would she dare to announce her feelings so clearly.

She felt Michiru pulling her in again. Thinking she was going to kiss her, Haruka closed her eyes. Instead of the feel of Michiru’s lips on hers, Haruka’s eyes fluttered open as her soft lips pressed against her forehead. Michiru drew back to gaze at her.

“I know, Haruka.”

The caring gesture, those kind words, the understanding look; these things combined were one of the many things Michiru did that made Haruka’s heart tighten in an agonizingly bittersweet quivering. She loved it. Moments like these might be rare, but Haruka found herself basking in them, cherishing them when they did happen.

She pulled Michiru in closer, into her lap. She responded by tracing kisses along Haruka’s jawline. “I also couldn’t.” Her kisses trailed behind her words, as she kissed her way down to Haruka’s neck. She was about to proceed further, but then Haruka halted her advances, again.

“Haruka?”

“I’m sorry, Michiru. I know you’d want to continue but you just got here today.” Putting on one of her most charming smile, she put her hand on Michiru’s cheek, caressing it. “We have all the time to ourselves tomorrow. For now, let’s rest.”

“Alright.” Michiru took one last look at her, there was a catch in those sky blue orbs, yet she didn’t say anything. Perhaps she saw something from within Haruka’s eyes. Granted, whatever it was, Michiru decided not to address it.

She went under the covers, all prepared for bed. Before laying down, however, she whispered as her back was turned to Haruka. “Will you hold me?”

Cute.

Cute was the only thing Haruka could think of as she heard that. Her heart made a jump inside her ribcage and she had to summon all of her self-control not to jump Michiru. Especially not after she had told her to rest.

“Always.” She vowed.

For the first time since she last remembered them being together, Haruka felt elated. As Michiru’s breathing became slower; her body relaxed against Haruka, she thought to herself what a wonderful thing it would be if Michiru could always be in her arms.

A pleasant smile broke on her face as she succumbed to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Comments & reviews are welcomed.


	3. A Time of Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rakurai desu.
> 
> 【 **Author's Note** : **IMPORTANT**!! First and foremost, I **_respect_ **originals a lot, _even_ the Japanese's honorifics and traditions!
> 
> I'm also quite versed in Japanese and I **_absolutely_ **dislike incompetent use of Japanese honorifics without regards to the characters' relationship or lack of knowledge on the language itself, so you'll find my including of Japanese honorifics here 100% very consistent and in sync with the _90s anime and/or the characters_.
> 
> I _will not_ tolerate anyone who isn't comfortable with reading my story with Japanese honorifics and complain it to me. If you're not used to it, then that's your problem. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**.】
> 
>  **Disclaimer** :  
> I wish I own Sailor Moon.  
> This story is based on [bravd](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4166420/bravd)'s [Christmas story: Facing Love](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8785629/1/Christmas-story-Facing-Love) from FanFiction.net. The original idea is theirs but I've re-written it into my own plot.

Usagi, clothed in pink pajamas, unconsciously let a yawn escape her lips as she stepped into the kitchen. Though she covered her mouth like the lady she aimed to become in 30th century. Indeed, she had learned a lot about etiquette and manners after she turned 20. The girl had become quite the Queen that everyone else revered.

While thinking to herself on such things, she was so lost in thought that she didn’t hear Setsuna coming in. She wore a white tank top and grey short shorts, with a transparent black robe over herself.

“Good morning.” Setsuna greeted.

No answer.

“Princess?”

“Hmm? Oh! Good morning, Setsuna-san.” Usagi smiled, somewhat apologetically. “I’m sorry. It’s unlike me to zone out like that.”

“Is something the matter?”

“Oh, it’s nothing at all. Just thinking silly things.”

“Princess, I would have believed you when you were younger, should you say that. Now, it’s a little hard to picture you having silly thoughts.” Setsuna set about making tea and breakfast. She halted for a minute, debating whether to make it for herself or everyone.

“Have I really matured that much?”

“I’m sure you can notice it without my pointing it out.” She stood against the counter where the boiler was actively working.

“I see.”

They lapsed into silence for a few minutes.

“I’m really glad Haruka and Michiru decided to build this place with thick walls.” Setsuna absentmindedly commented.

“Why?” Usagi cocked her brow, appeared confused.

“Because there were noises from your room last night, Princess.”

Her tea was done. Setsuna picked up her freshly-made cup to take the first sip of the morning. While doing so, she watched in fascination as Usagi’s face went from bemusement to realization, then shock and finally, settling into beet, bright red.

“H—How did you know?” She stammered, her face downward; encased in her hands, her courage to look at Setsuna gone.

“I passed by your room to get a drink for the night.”

“How much did you hear…?” Her voice was now a teeny tiny squeaky sound.

“…do you really want to know?” Setsuna seemed quite annoyed at the idea.

“No…, no, not really.”

“After I returned to my room, the noises were completely gone.” She took another sip.

“Oh… so that’s what you mean.”

“It’s normal for things like that to happen, Princess.”

“Normal for someone to hear us doing it?” Usagi looked quite apprehensive at the sickening idea of someone catching them again. Especially Minako, or Rei, …or the both of them.

“I meant being young.” She paused, brows furrowed, “I have had more than enough instances of such things happening before. I do  _ not _ need it to happen anymore than it should have.”

“Of course, you’re right.”

They broke off the awkward discussion when Rei, Ami, and Makoto came in.

“Good morning.” They intoned. Setsuna and Usagi returned the morning pleasantries.

“You look flushed.” Rei inspected Usagi’s complexion, “having morning sickness or something?”

“I—I’m alright, Rei-chan. Thank you for asking.”

“If you say so.” She took her seat with Ami as Makoto and Setsuna set about making breakfast.

“Where’s Minako-chan?” Usagi asked.

“She’s still sleeping.” Came Rei’s reply. “Mamoru-san?”

“Same.”

In came Haruka and Michiru.

Haruka looked disheveled, specifically her hair—with blonde strands pointing in odd angles. She didn’t care to tame it, even scratching her head away to make it worse. Michiru, on the other hand, presented herself as flawlessly and without faults as ever. She had yet to change out of her nightdress, but she did put on a light robe.

After greeting everyone, they sat down for their own breakfast. Setsuna exchanged looks with the others.

“How long are you going to be here, Michiru?”

Haruka—who was munching on her pancakes—picked up on the subject.

“My manager hasn’t contacted me on the matter yet, Setsuna. But she did assure me there’s nothing to worry about and told me to just enjoy Christmas with everyone.”

“Then that means you’ll be here until New Year with us?” Usagi perked up, a wide grin on her face.

“It seems so.” Setsuna handed Michiru her tea, which she accepted gratefully.

Just then, Hotaru glided into the seat next to her parents.

“Morning.” She groggily greeted, rubbing her eyes. “So how was last night for you two?”

Haruka choked on her coffee. Michiru slightly tensed.

“What are you talking about?” Makoto asked, flipping a pancake with a flick of her hand. It made a sizzle noise when it landed in the pan.

“Well, they just saw each other again after months apart. I’m sure they couldn’t help it.”

“ _ Hotaru _ .” Hearing Setsuna berated her, the girl shut her mouth before thinking of saying more.

Usagi, knowing exactly what she was talking about, became red again. Makoto and Ami exchanged looks but didn’t say anything.

The air in the kitchen became suffocating all of a sudden with the awkward silence...

Conveniently, Minako burst into the kitchen. The far too energetic blonde threw her hands over Usagi’s shoulders with more strength than was necessary, causing the girl to flinch. Her arrival defused the situation in an instant.

“It’s finally time for some fun!” She announced, “let’s go out and see the town, guys! We can go shopping, skiing, visit some great cafés or… oh! Maybe go to that famous hot spring!”

“Shopping or going to cafés sounds nice!” Makoto beamed. Ami nodded her head along with the idea while her head was stuck in her book.

A few more suggestions were thrown into the equation. All in all, they settled into a day of relaxation consisting of going window shopping in the morning, have a light lunch in a café somewhere, and then end the day with dinner in a restaurant in town.

* * *

 

“Those look so stylish!” Minako beamed. “Look at this, Usagi-chan!”

The blonde grabbed hold of a pink, frilly dress then rushed into the nearest booth and came out in record time. She spun around, the dress flowing around her ankles, showing everyone how beautiful she looked. Ami, Makoto were nice enough to humor her, but Rei was loaded with candid and derisive remarks. The royal couple along with the Outers laughed in merriment at the now back and forth biting wordplay between the shrine maiden and the blonde idol. 

It didn’t last long. Their barking was annoying everyone in the store and they were kicked out.

“This is your fault!” Minako frustratingly accused. The blonde crossed her arms in an overly exaggerated manner to further get her point across.

“Hmph, that’s what someone who did something wrong would say!” Rei harrumphed, eyes closed in exasperation.

“At least, I’m not the one who started it.”

“If I remember correctly, it was you who started it. I only speak the truth.”

“Now, now. Let’s go have lunch, shall we?” Makoto put a hand on each of their shoulders and gently nudged them towards a café.

“It’s surprising how Koneko-chan is not the troublemaker this time.” Haruka mused, her eyes sparkled with fondness as she watched Minako and Rei biting at each other, with Makoto trying to calm the two of them.

“I agree.” Setsuna hummed thoughtfully. An amused smile on her face.

“It’s surprising how I missed this.” Michiru mused aloud. Coming up beside her, Hotaru grabbed hold of her hand and squeezed in empathy. Michiru tipped her head down to smile at her. The girl grinned back without restraint, like a bright sunflower on a paddy field.

The sight warmed all three of her parents’ hearts. Which earned her loving smiles from her Setsuna-mama and Michiru-mama, along with a hair-ruffling from her Haruka-papa.

“What do you want for lunch, Hotaru? You get to pick anything since you cheered your mama up!” Haruka grinned.

“Really?” The girl’s face lit up like fireworks.

“You’re spoiling her too much, Haruka.” Setsuna said mock reprimand, “though, in this case, I supposed you’re right.” She glanced over to Michiru and saw her nodding along in agreement.

“Yay! Then I want something sweet!”

“Alright, let’s see what that café has!” Haruka enthusiastically marched towards the café with Hotaru close behind.

“They never change.” Michiru shook her head in defeat.

* * *

 

Lunch, thankfully, was peaceful. No fights ensued. Unexpectedly, the one who put a stop to the shrine maiden and the blonde’s arguing was Usagi herself. She did not reprimand. No, the girl did something that was expected of her. A few kind words to remind them, and the two settled down without further discussion.

The café they were having lunch in was decorated in a tasteful vintage touch. A medium window that gave an outline of the interior. An atmosphere of coziness welcomed the group. It wasn’t too spacious but it was personal enough. The group decided to opt for a table in the corner.

Setsuna, Michiru, Mamoru, and Rei went for a light lunch while the rest explored the menu for something adequately satiating. After they finished their meal, everyone settled into a nice conversation over tea, while a few of them ordered crepes, parfaits and ice cream.

“Haa… that was satisfying! I love this place. I’ll add it to our list next time we come here.” Minako sighed in delight. Pulling out her phone, she immediately typed in the café’s name and location.

“You’re right. This place makes me feel like I’m back at home.” Ami leaned back into her chair, hands folded around her teacup, welcoming the heat radiating from it. It was a chilly winter, after all.

Makoto watched her, with a happy carefree expression with a contented smile of her own. Her eyes strayed on impulse, to find most of her friends smirking at her with knowing grins. She jolted a bit then, as light pink dusted her cheeks. Embarrassed at having been caught staring by her friends for the umpteenth time.

Everyone  _ knew _ how the fearless and caring brunette had a crush on the blue-haired girl.

“Should I tell her?” Haruka whispered next to Michiru, smirking devilishly.

“Haruka!” Michiru chided.

“But they haven’t done anything yet! Mako-chan is never gonna be with her if she just does nothing other than watching her like a creep!”

“They’ll be fine on their own, it isn’t our place to intervene like that!”

“It’s already painful enough watching them acting like this.” Haruka grumbled, crossing her arms.

“No means no.”

“Fine.”

“There are other ways to help them, Haruka-papa.” Hotaru said matter-of-factly, eating her spoonful of parfait.

“Hotaru…” Michiru looked at her disapprovingly.

“It’s not going to be anything as straightforward like Haruka-papa does. I promise.”

“See! I’m not the only one who wants to lend a helping hand to this hopeless romance.”

“While that’s extremely sweet of you two, I have to agree with Michiru on this.” Setsuna spoke up—in a hushed voice—on Hotaru’s other side, sipping her tea.

“At least one of us sees reason.” Michiru commented, seemingly pleased with Setsuna’s declaration of side.

“They need to find out on their own. Only then will they see the value in their relationship.” Setsuna paused, and soon added, “just like your Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama.”

“Oh.”

“We’re different.” Haruka argued.

“Oh? Different how?” Setsuna raised her brow questioningly. Haruka opened her mouth, about to lay out everything she and Michiru had done together since the moment they’d known each other to Hotaru. Until she saw the gaze Michiru was throwing her way, the sort of look that meant Haruka shouldn’t let loose any sort of detail that might tainted poor Hotaru’s innocence.

“…okay, you win.” She relented reluctantly, casting apprehensive glances at Michiru. Said girl just smiled, satisfyingly in fact, in her direction.

“Good.” Setsuna’s expression mirrored that of Michiru’s.

* * *

 

The group decided to have dinner sooner than planned. After a few disagreements on exactly what kind of cuisine they want (Makoto joined in on this, unfortunately), the group tried to cut back on dinner and voted on going home before dusk. A few of them were thankful they did that.

The transition between the blood red horizon to a mystical black with endless shining stars dotting the sky was majestic, and somewhat dreamy. It wasn’t even eight yet. But they have to admit: the scenery near a mountain was amazing. A clear sky, without a single hint of cloud to distract from the shimmering stars above. And vast acres of snow highlighting their surroundings. A few of them, namely the Princess and Prince, held hands on their way back.

Rei and Minako were whispering words of teasing behind them. Makoto—the poor girl—still tried to work her courage up to take Ami’s hand. One try, two tries, thrice… Ami turned around, smiling, and offered her hand. The brunette flinched at the suddenness, perplexed and embarrassed. With a shy smile, she took the proffered hand.

Haruka was really conflicted at the moment. Setsuna and Hotaru were walking in front of them, avidly discussing their recent favourite crime-solving TV series. Here she was, behind them, holding Michiru’s hand.

On one hand, she was feeling these tingles crawling up her arms, up and down her spine, just from the handholding. Michiru’s hand was so soft, so smooth, encased in Haruka’s. Small, yet incredibly strong. This was the hand that had always supported her, pushing her forward in her times of need. Not just that. A goofy smile came onto her face as her imagination started running wild in her mind. This hand had done more than just mentally supporting her. The things that Michiru could do to her…

On the other hand, the matter of her latest ‘conquest’ remained. Hanging over her like a stubborn rascal Fate had sent to mess with them. She wanted to be with Michiru. She wanted her. She needed her. But she couldn’t. Not while the matter hadn’t been addressed yet.

She checked her watch. It was almost time for their meeting.

Haruka halted her steps, causing Michiru to stop with her.

“Haruka?”

“You go on ahead.” Haruka put on her most reassuring smile, “I’ll be back as soon as possible.”

Michiru’s expression was unreadable. Though, the squeeze she felt from her hand was telling her she was far from being mad.

“It’s almost time for your date?” Her voice was quiet. If she hadn’t paid careful attention to it, she might have missed that subtle strain in her voice.

“I’m not going there to enjoy it. Just to cancel it.” She dropped her smile. Haruka wouldn’t want to appear flirtatious, especially when it could make her words come across with less sincerity than she intended.

Michiru crossed the small space between them. Her hands carefully cradled Haruka’s face. She tiptoed on her feet to give her a peck.

“Do you need help?” She asked, with a small smile. Meanwhile, her hands were stroking her face encouragingly, lovingly.

“No,” Haruka covered her hand with hers, “I started this, I should end it on my own.”

“Okay. Good luck.”

An amused shine was evident in the depth of those azure orbs. A feeling of relief, joy and astonishment all rolled into one, exploded in Haruka’s heart when she saw how sympathetic and understanding Michiru was.

Bringing one of Michiru’s hand down to place it on top her heart, Haruka promised. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

She planted a lingering kiss on Michiru’s forehead. With one last look, she turned and headed in the direction of the bar. Already, she was longing for Michiru’s touch again. Already, she wanted to be at home with her. In their room. In their bed.

Balling her hands into fists, Haruka clenched her teeth. She had to end this fling as soon as possible.

* * *

 

“Is she not coming?”

Setsuna’s voice was laced with sorrow, despite her trying to keep it as neutral as she could. Michiru didn’t turn around. So she couldn’t possibly know what was going on inside her mind right now.

Setsuna observed her. She just stood motionless, staring after Haruka’s silhouette which was long gone. That was something… maybe she’s not taking this well after all. Setsuna pondered solemnly.

“I know you just got back. This is probably not what you wanted to see.”

Still no response from her housemate. She frowned.

“Michiru?”

Again, no reply.

This was starting to scare Setsuna. In all honesty, she’d seen many of sides to Michiru ever since she’d started living with the violinist. If she had to evaluate this situation and guess what kind of reaction the girl should have, it’d be anger. That being said, the violinist was quiet. Too quiet, actually, for Setsuna’s liking. Surely, she was not thinking of shutting herself in again, was she?

“Michiru…” Setsuna tried again. Having no idea how to handle this situation, she decided it was best not to approach the girl.

While she was thinking of what to do next, Michiru suddenly wondered out loud. “Haruka tries too hard, doesn’t she?”

Setsuna was taken aback. Not because she had said something, but because of the fondness in her voice when she said that. Michiru wasn’t mad?

“That’s true.” Hotaru agreed wholeheartedly next to her. Setsuna gave her a confused look. Hotaru just grinned back. Then it occurred to Setsuna—how their daughter knew Michiru was not mad at all. That she was actually  _ enjoying _ this. She scowled as the realisation hit. She felt like she was being played in their twisted game of romance.

“They’ll be alright, Setsuna-mama.” Hotaru assured her, giving her hand a squeeze. They should be. Setsuna scowled.

Her heart couldn’t possibly keep up with this back and forth evasive game of theirs anymore.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Comments & reviews are welcomed.


	4. Problem Solved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rakurai desu.
> 
> 【 **Author's Note** : **IMPORTANT**!! First and foremost, I **_respect_ **originals a lot, _even_ the Japanese's honorifics and traditions!
> 
> I'm also quite versed in Japanese and I **_absolutely_ **dislike incompetent use of Japanese honorifics without regards to the characters' relationship or lack of knowledge on the language itself, so you'll find my including of Japanese honorifics here 100% very consistent and in sync with the _90s anime and/or the characters_.
> 
> I _will not_ tolerate anyone who isn't comfortable with reading my story with Japanese honorifics and complain it to me. If you're not used to it, then that's your problem. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**.】
> 
>  **Disclaimer** :  
> I wish I own Sailor Moon.  
> This story is based on [bravd](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4166420/bravd)'s [Christmas story: Facing Love](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8785629/1/Christmas-story-Facing-Love) from FanFiction.net. The original idea is theirs but I've re-written it into my own plot.

The bar where they chose to meet was one of the best Bourbon places in town, according to the girl she had flirted with. She told Haruka it was going to be a mildly noisy bar. However, standing in front of a place that was littered with drunk couples making out, she began to wonder what the brunette’s true motive was.

Haruka shook her head. This was not the time to be thinking about such things. She was here, instead, to put an end to this stupid fling. Stepping inside, Haruka was more irritated than ever to find it was more a full-blast nightclub than a bar. Normally, she wouldn’t mind the noise. She was a famous racer, after all. She was used to loud noises. Nonetheless, she felt there was a time and place for these kinds of things. Being on Christmas vacation like she was now, she found a peaceful atmosphere most welcoming.

Crunching her face, she went over her instruction to the girl. She had stated clearly that she wanted a quiet night out, just drinking and talking. Nothing else. In spite of her request, she had deliberately chosen a place like this…

There went one thing she’d actually liked about the brunette.

Weaving her way through the wild, dancing crowds, Haruka found the girl drinking happily away at the bar. The brunette noticed her and waved her hand fervently at her. Now closer to the girl, Haruka finally took notice of her attire. Vulgar was putting it lightly. The brunette was wearing a silky silver satin dress with a really, _really_ low cut on the front and the back; the end reaching just above her thighs.

Haruka scowled. The image of a seemingly plain, normal girl on that mountain slope shattered. Instead, replaced by this girl who was trying to bend down as much as she could to shove her cleavage into Haruka’s vision, without trying to seem crude (and failing miserably in Haruka’s opinion).

It went without saying that her appearance had attracted attention and said attention was two guys drinking next to her, ogling her all the while, without any restraints.

“Haruka!” the lack of formality made her cringe. “You’re finally here!”

How many shots had this girl taken?

“Come here, let me get you a drink!” the girl dragged her over to the counter, pushing her in between the two guys, and literally scraped her own lewd body against Haruka.

She gritted her teeth at the unwelcomed contact. She hated it when someone other than Michiru touched her. She was made even more uncomfortable by the way the men were staring at her. Thank god she was always seen as a guy. God knew what they would do to her.

“Hey...,” the brunette’s words were slurred. “You kept me waiting for so long… these men have finally decided to keep me company, you know? How are you going to make up for that, oh great Formula 1 racer, Tenou Haruka-san?”

Her eyes widened. _What?_

The girl giggled. Her face was the colour of ripe tomatoes. “You think I wouldn’t find out? Now that I know who you are, I’m not gonna let you go that easily.”

Haruka was getting grossed out, by how this girl was declaring possession over her. By how those men were glaring at her. Although it was true she was probably a guy in their eyes, she still disliked it when men’s attention was on her, whether it’d be positive or negative.

“ _Get off_ ,” Haruka growled.

The girl didn’t seem to hear her. Whether it was because she couldn’t hear it, or she chose to ignore it, the girl didn’t show. Because right now, she was intent on jumping Haruka and turning her into her own possession. The brunette gave her a lascivious wink and forcefully pulled her onto the dance floor. Once there, her fingers clawed at Haruka, crushing her bosom against her. To conclude, she was trying so very hard to win Haruka over.

One thing she didn’t know in her drunken haze, was that what she was doing was completely counter-effective.

Enough was enough.

Using minimum strength, Haruka easily peeled her off. Even though the girl now disgusted her, she tried to keep her demeanour gentlemanly, but firm.

“I’m sorry but I don’t want to see you anymore.”

“What? Why?” she dragged her words out. An expression of bafflement settled onto the girl’s face. Instantly, she grabbed hold of Haruka’s arms, suddenly afraid she might run away. Haruka had lost count of how many times this girl had invaded her space. It was putting her off, but Haruka still tried her best to keep her calm.

“It was just a game, that’s all,” Haruka explained, while struggling her arm free. “Now, let go.”

“No!” the brunette tightened her grip. “If you think that’s going to convince me, you’re dead wrong!”

“You—!”

“There you are, Haruka.”

A melodic, velvety voice sounded from the side. They both turned their heads to find Michiru standing there, smiling mysteriously. Wearing a simple creamy A-line dress that reached just above her knees, a beige winter coat with a small belt of the same colour around her waist, and a Carolina blue scarf to finish the set; she looked majestically out of place in this wild nightclub.

Haruka was a bit dazed by how spectacularly beautiful Michiru appeared—so much that she stopped struggling with the girl in her arms, actually. Took her quite a few minutes to realise she was holding on to the girl’s arm, which she was trying to push away moments ago.

She let go, hoping she didn’t send across any mixed signal.

That being said, it was impossible not to sweat profusely at the way Michiru’s cerulean eyes perceived how vulgar the attire the girl was wearing, then her eyes travelled up and down. Only to finally land on the position they’re in: Haruka’s arm, squashed between the brunette’s generous rack.

“Who are you?” the brunette asked haughtily, not forgetting to add in a hiccup or two. Haruka’s face fell even more at that.

“I’m Haruka’s partner,” Michiru coolly replied. The mysterious smile was evident on her face, yet there was no warmth or friendliness in it. The aura radiating from her at the very moment was deadly chilly. She seemed like a tiger about to pounce on its prey.

“Would you mind letting go?”

It was frightening how Michiru’s coolness had such a terrifying effect over people. Haruka could see, no matter how drunk this brunette was, her hands started trembling as she felt the air around her actually drop a few degrees. She should have been used to the coldness by now, considering that she lived on the mountainside, Haruka sarcastically mused.

“Who do you think you are? Coming here telling people what to do!” the girl yelled, though her voice was wavering significantly, and so did her hands.

Taking advantage of her weakened moment, Haruka wriggled her arm out from the girl’s grasp.

“Oh? How about you?” Michiru narrowed her eyes, she stepped closer to the girl. “Because I believe you were flirting with _my_ partner.”

The brunette shrunk back a few steps. Hiccups still emerged from her throat. Though, something told Haruka it was more from terror than being drunk.

“H-He flirted with me first…”

“And with what proof do you have of that?”

She stammered for a while, searching desperately for a comeback. After a while, realising she was completely outwitted, the brunette turned and fled. Disappearing into the crowd.

Haruka exhaled in relief. She hadn’t even realised she was holding her breath the entire time, but she flinched when she found Michiru’s had eyes had fallen on her. There was nothing but indifference in them. Her smile was nowhere to be found.

“…Michiru?”

“Let’s get back.” With that, she turned and left. Haruka stumbled close behind, not knowing what to say precisely.

* * *

 

It was an eerily quiet walk.

Michiru didn’t say anything until they reached the frozen fountain, just before the entrance to the shopping centre of town. Then she suddenly stopped, her back turned to Haruka. As she stood, Haruka watched her. Opening her mouth, then closing it, for Haruka absolutely couldn’t find the right word to say.

“Looks like you needed the help after all.” There was a lightness in Michiru’s tone. One that surprised Haruka.

“What?” asked the blonde, a bit stupefied at how composed she was. She quickly regained her coolness, scratching her head and laughing nervously. “Oh, yeah, you’re right. Seems like I did need it after all.”

“It’s a bit strange to find you no longer the flirt you used to be.”

Michiru turned around and properly faced her. On her features was the ghost of a smile. Other than that, there was nothing that gave any indication of emotion. Haruka tried to gauge her feelings but to no avail. Whenever Michiru wanted to put on a mask and shut people out, she’d always do so successfully. A bit irked that she couldn’t read Michiru the way she used to, Haruka could only stand her ground.

They used to be able to know each other so well. So in sync they were, they would know what the other needed without voicing it out loud. Perhaps, they’d lost that connection during the time they were apart. Had they changed, however? Had Michiru changed? Haruka dreaded the question the moment it popped into her mind. She was all for change, but if changing meant she’d lose Michiru then she’d rather not change at all.

“What do you mean by ‘no longer the flirt I used to be’?” her bangs shadowed her eyes as she asked.

“You would have loved it when they’re all over you like that.” Michiru tilted her head, an expression of amusement nestled near. “You’ve changed.”

“So have you.”

“True, it used to be so unbearable when you did those things before.” Haruka winced at that. Honestly, she did flirt aimlessly, but she’d never heard Michiru vocalise how she would feel back then. Maybe it was because of their understanding of each other. It made sense. Michiru must have trusted she could figure it out on her own. And figure it out she did. But not as she had been before, instead, as she was now.

“Now, however, it’s amusing to watch.” Michiru’s delicious lips drew into a sweet smirk.

That was all it took for Haruka to know Michiru was actually _enjoying_ this.

Haruka stared dumbfounded at her. Her mouth slightly agape.

“You’re… not mad?”

“Why would I be?” Michiru laced her fingers behind her, smiling mischievously.

“Well, I mean, given what’s just happened and what you’ve seen… you have every right to be.” Was she seriously asking Michiru to be mad at her? Shouldn’t she be glad Michiru wasn’t angry at all?

“Haruka, you should know me better than anyone by now.” Michiru sauntered towards her, bringing her hand up to cup Haruka’s face, she gently admonished. “I hardly get mad over things like that.”

“But you do get mad over Hotaru,” she chuckled, circling Michiru’s waist with her arms, Haruka pulled her in closer.

“And occasionally with Setsuna,” Michiru added.

They both broke into laughter then.

Haruka never thought she could laugh so freely like this again. To be rid of burden. To be lighthearted. The constantly thick clutch clogging her chest finally cleared away, leaving her feeling carefree. For the first time in a long while, she felt at ease. Like she had been all those years ago, when they were raising their little family.

After her mirth cleared, she gazed at Michiru. Marvelling at how just being with her was enough to light up her day. All the discomforts that girl had caused Haruka from earlier had utterly dissipated.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” Michiru tilted her head, arcing her brow.

“For being you.”

And there was no denying that. Michiru was everything she could have ever hoped to have. There was no one who could be as gracious and compassionate as she was. Haruka had been with plenty of women, but none of them could compare to Michiru. To Haruka, she was unique. And she was hers. All hers. Haruka tightened her embrace as possessiveness stole over her thoughts.

Leaning in, she touched Michiru’s forehead with hers, relishing the moment.

Michiru seemed to realise her intention and squeezed back. Closing her eyes, she let the moment continued on as long as it could.

The first snow began to fell, interrupting their perfect moment.

“Snow?”

“About time,” Haruka mused. “Let’s go back.”

Taking Michiru’s hand, she held on without letting go the whole walk back.

* * *

 

“We’re back,” Haruka called as she closed the door.

The first to welcome them back was Usagi, as she hurried from the living room. She staggered a bit when she saw them both home. A broad grin was plastered onto her face at the sight of their held hands.

“Welcome back,” she said. “How was the walk?”

“Walk? What walk?” Haruka asked, bemused at the question.

“Setsuna-san told us you guys were out for a stroll.” Rei came out, regarding them with a cocked brow.

“We get it. You couldn’t help it. It’s been so long after all.” Minako poked out from the living room.

“You should come inside and warm yourselves up by the fire,” Ami advised.

They all retreated into the living room. Each took their respective seats; The Inners huddled together on the sofa, while the future royals claimed their own couch. Meanwhile, the Outers settled into their own couch, facing the Inners.

The night was soothing as they revisited and relived happier moments from their lives and told stories of their mischievous endeavours. Of when their younger and foolish selves had made fond mistakes that made them laugh when looked back upon. Of future promises which were full of pleasant intuition that brought delighted smiles to their faces.

Makoto then remembered her prepared hot chocolate in the kitchen and asked if they wanted the beverage. They all fancied for it as it was almost Christmas.

Later on, they retired for the night.

Most of them already went upstairs. Right now, it was just Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru preparing to retreat to their rooms. Michiru went on ahead. Before Haruka could follow her, however, Setsuna tugged on her hand.

“I see you two managed to make up.”

“Yeah, we did.”

“I take it you won’t flirt randomly again now that she’s back?” crossing her arms, Setsuna eyed her impassively.

“I won’t. I’m done with it,” Haruka frowned, declaring her intentions.

“You don’t sound so sure.”

Haruka avoided her scrutinizing gaze, saying nothing.

“She went after you,” Setsuna demanded quietly. “It wasn’t handled thoroughly?”

“That girl just turned and fled. I don’t think anyone’s coming back after that.” Haruka waved her arm dismissively.

The Senshi of Time hummed thoughtfully, but didn’t elaborate on her thoughts.

Haruka gave her a barely contained look of urgency. “Now can I go cuddle with her?”

“Go ahead.” With that, Haruka obliged more than willingly. She turned and headed towards the stairs, overly ecstatic. The older senshi shook her head in fond exasperation. She turned out the last lights in the house and went to bed herself.

* * *

 

The last few days of fun for the Senshi were days of relaxation. They had agreed to spend their days in a hot spring nearby before staying home for Christmas. Their necessities were packed and were now on their way to the planned spa.

Upon reaching their destination, the Senshi of Venus was the first to hopped out of the car. Hands on her hips, chest puffed out in determination, she declared. “There’s bound to be handsome men in this hot spring!” she drew in a breath. “I’m sure of it!”

Sweats dropped all around.

“Minako-chan… I’m sure there’s none, since this is a mountain after all,” Makoto explained.

“Mako-chan! Are you not aware this is a tourist attraction?! I’m not leaving until I actually have someone to kiss under the mistletoe!”

“I’m sure you will,” Ami encouraged. “There’s Rei-chan after all.”

The mentioned miko choked on air. “What?”

They looked at each other then at Ami.

“That’s a good one, Ami-chan,” Minako mock laughed, trying to thin the strange air between them.

“Yeah, there’s no way I would kiss Minako-chan,” Rei laughed along with her.

At this point, everyone was sharing looks between themselves and the trio. Ami, who was blinking her big blue eyes in confusion, didn’t seem to understand their meaning at all.

“Putting that aside, we should go in before the place becomes crowded.” Usagi stepped in.

The spa was luxuriously lavish, with bold, modern designs and warm, intangible palette decking all around. The grand hall of the place was breathtaking; an enormous ceiling with intricate Victorian designs overhead, along with the touch of a magnificent chandelier in the middle.

The suites they booked were connected by a single, spacious living room highlighted by a set of white, comfy sofas, with abstract ornaments trimming the rooms. Palatable food and drinks were also arranged on nearby counters. A large glass window, sitting in the living room, overlooked the beautiful, majestic garden below. There were even man-made waterfalls from the sides.

The spa also offered multiple secluded open bath or closed bath; hot springs, massages and saunas, bars, restaurants and a huge public pool.

Everyone settled into their rooms to put their bags away. After that, they decided to head to the hot spring together.

“This is amazing,” Rei exhaled as she sunk into the warm waters. “I could really use a soaking every now and then.”

“Rei-chan, you sound like an old man,” Minako commented. “I heard there’s a shared bath in this place. Wanna join, Mako-chan?”

“Err, no thanks. I’m uncomfortable with guys staring at me naked. Or vice versa.”

“Oh come on, if we’re not bold, there’s no one to have fun with during Christmas!” Minako splashed around, fussing like a child.

“Minako-chan, I have no idea why you would want to soak with dudes you’re not even acquainted,” Haruka remarked, crunching her face in disgust at the idea.

 The blonde appeared to be really satisfied with herself as Michiru leaned against her side. The girls shared knowing peeks within themselves at the sight.

“Just because you got some beef against men doesn’t mean I am too.” Minako poked her. “Besides, we all know you don’t like men.”

“How many times do I have to tell you that’s just nonsense?”

“Right, because you don’t like popular men,” Hotaru giggled next to Setsuna. The dark green-haired senshi chuckled in agreement at her daughter’s mischief.

“I do not!” bellowed Haruka.

“Then explained your irritation with the shared bath idea, please,” Rei coaxed, grinning from ear to ear.

The racer was beet red. It could be embarrassment or annoyance or maybe both. Either way, Haruka was cornered. She looked like she could either run or jump them.

“Alright, guys. That’s quite enough teasing for our poor Haruka-san,” Usagi interceded.

Haruka lowered her head in gratitude.

“It’s a shame Mamoru-san couldn’t be here,” Makoto wondered, changing the subject.

“Well… he _is_ a guy, after all,” Ami quipped.

Meanwhile, in the men’s bath, Mamoru sneezed. Wondering to himself if he had been staying in the bath for too long.

Silence descended on the group of girls. Occasionally, Rei would sneak a peek at Haruka. Of course, the blonde noticed, but she pretended like she didn’t.

Until, after more than ten recurrences, she voiced the fact.

“Uh… is something wrong, Rei-chan?”

“It’s nothing. Don’t mind me, Haruka-san.” The raven-haired girl avoided her and Michiru’s scrutinizing gazes.

“That’s quite impossible with you peeking at me more than ten times.”

“You sure you want to know?”

“By all means.”

Whatever was bothering the raven-haired miko seemed to be serious, because she inhaled and exhaled numerous times. Her strange behaviour caught the others’ attention too.

“You have really beautiful breasts, Haruka-san,” she confessed, eyes closed tight and lips pressed.

Silence again.

The others’ faces were priceless. A gape here, an ‘O’ mouth there. Especially Setsuna, they had never seen her eyes that wide before.

“Doesn’t she?” Michiru swooned, a hand on her cheek.

Haruka, however, didn’t seem to fare so well. Describing her as a tomato would be an understatement. She swayed slightly, then all of a sudden, her face hit the water. From the sound of the impact, it seemed like that could hurt. A lot.

Michiru and the others were calling her name urgently.

She couldn’t answer them even as she tried.

For she knew no more…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Comments & reviews are welcomed.


	5. Nuisance Arises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rakurai desu.
> 
> 【 **Author's Note** : **IMPORTANT**!! First and foremost, I **_respect_ **originals a lot, _even_ the Japanese's honorifics and traditions!
> 
> I'm also quite versed in Japanese and I **_absolutely_ **dislike incompetent use of Japanese honorifics without regards to the characters' relationship or lack of knowledge on the language itself, so you'll find my including of Japanese honorifics here 100% very consistent and in sync with the _90s anime and/or the characters_.
> 
> I _will not_ tolerate anyone who isn't comfortable with reading my story with Japanese honorifics and complain it to me. If you're not used to it, then that's your problem. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**.】
> 
>  **Disclaimer** :  
> I wish I own Sailor Moon.  
> This story is based on [bravd](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4166420/bravd)'s [Christmas story: Facing Love](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8785629/1/Christmas-story-Facing-Love) from FanFiction.net. The original idea is theirs but I've re-written it into my own plot.

Dressed in the spa’s custom yukata, Makoto was sitting on one of the benches in the lounging hall, resting after a hot bath. A half-drank bottle of milk from the nearby vending machine was in her hand. 

Sitting next to her was her fellow Senshi, Minako, chugging her own bottle. After having her fill, she let loose a very unladylike but satisfied sigh, and beamed like this was the best thing in the world.

“That was quite the shock how Haruka-san just fainted in there,” Makoto remarked, somewhat amazed at what had transpired in the bath a few hours ago.

“Nothing like a chilled bottle of milk after a bath!” The idol stretched her legs as she leaned back on her bench, using her arms to hold her weight.

“You sure are happy.” Makoto chuckled fondly at her friend’s simple contentedness.

“Too bad the same can’t be said for Haruka-san,” Minako quipped. The perpetually cheerful idol didn’t seem so cheerful as she rotated the bottle, watching the milk slosh around its glassy container with bored azure orbs.

“You’ve never been this quiet. Is something wrong with your milk?” Makoto joked.

“Ha ha, Rei-chan’s sense of humor has started to rub off on you, I see.”

They left their bench, banter still going, and headed for the lounge’s grand door. Strolling through the enormous hall of the spa, the two watched absentmindedly as other guests snapped pictures of themselves posing or just simply marvelling at the grandeur of the hall.

The guests seemed to have put the joyful spirit back into the blonde, because she turned over to Makoto then, asking her to take pictures of the idol; pointing out how it would be a waste not to capture her dazzling beauty combined with the spectacular specks of gold embellishing the hall. The tall Senshi laughed at her friend’s silliness, but accepted the phone handed to her anyway.

Minako was most confident, and impressive, in showing the camera a vast array of different poses. A few snaps here and there, until a stranger came up behind Makoto. The sudden creeping pushed her into alertness as she instantly whipped around, her fists clenched and forearm firmly crossed in front should the stranger opt for hostility.

Behind her, a brown-haired girl with ruby eyes was coldly staring at her, even though there was a smile on her face. The stranger was wearing a light pink blouse along with white short shorts. Upon seeing her, Makoto dropped her guard and relaxed.

Makoto arched a questioning eyebrow at the stranger’s expression. There was something eerily unkind hidden beneath; which made her wonder if the blonde behind her had made enemies in the entertainment industry. That would be understandable. After all, it wasn’t likely this woman was here to confront Makoto, the amenable florist that she was.

“Hi?” Makoto began since the brunette chose to be silent instead of declaring why she was there. Uncomfortable silence dragged on, nonetheless, as the girl’s staring was starting to unnerve her. “Uh… Can I help you with something?”

“Yes, you can,” the girl finally answered. Holding her hand out, she introduced herself in a friendly manner. “I’m Naomi, nice meeting you.”

Makoto accepted her outstretched hand and shook it. “Nice meeting you too.”

The girl nodded, acknowledging her, then flicked her eyes over to Minako. The young idol smiled graciously at Naomi, professionally greeting her like the entertainer that she was. Yet, Makoto noticed there was something unusually odd about the blonde’s behaviour that she couldn’t quite put her hand on. She and their friends have seen the idol on stage plenty of times, and during those times, she shined brightly, genuinely. Now, Makoto couldn’t seem to feel that genuineness anywhere.

“You said we can help you with something?” Minako reminded Naomi after their pleasantries had passed, her signature smile plastered onto her lips.

“Ah, yes,” Naomi appeared embarrassed with herself, modestly retreated, and left the duo’s personal space that she had so ignorantly invaded seconds ago. “You see, I came here looking for someone, but I can’t seem to find them. Can you spare the time to listen to my story?” She politely asked while batting her eyelashes at them.

Makoto—being the kind-hearted person she was—was about to open her mouth and accept, but Minako wouldn’t allow it. “Shouldn’t you be asking us to help find whoever this person is instead of telling stories?”

The brunette seemed unfazed by Minako’s question.  In fact, she looked like she was expecting that question to pop up. Naomi retreated a few steps more, hands to herself as she lowered her head. Voice shaking, she submitted, “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to… I must have come off as rude…” she paused for good measure, then raised her head, her eyes level with Minako’s. “I’ll ask someone else if you don’t want to.”

Minako said nothing as she carefully watched the girl turn around, head held low, and walk a distance away.

Unable to help herself, the florist shouted out. “Wait!” Shocking the blonde as she stared wide-eyed at her.

“We’ll help you,” she offered.

Naomi half-turned, her eyes twinkled with satisfaction while a smile spread across her face. Makoto was pleased that she made someone happy with what little help she could give, but the fulfillment was gone as soon as it came when her eyes swept over to her friend. The frown on Minako’s features was most peculiar; it almost seemed like she was displeased. Nonetheless, whatever was bothering the blonde, she chose not to address it.

Makoto turned back to Naomi, attentive to the stranger, but also trying to digest the meaning behind Minako’s frown.

“The reason why I’m here is because I was looking for Tenou Haruka-san,” Naomi admitted. Makoto gave her a puzzled look, while Minako remained impassive.

“Why would you want to look for Haruka-san?” Makoto asked. “Are you a friend?”

“Oh no, I’m his lover.”

The bold declaration took them both by surprise. They exchanged looks.

“Haruka-san already has someone,” Minako stated matter-of-factly.

“That’s the thing… I didn’t know anything about that until his  _ lover _ had so disdainfully walked up to me and insulted me last we met.” A tear struck the corner of Naomi’s eye.

“Would you mind be more specific on what happened?” Makoto asked.

The young idol shot bemused glances at her friend, but the florist was much more interested in the story Naomi was about to relay.

* * *

 

“It’s hard to believe you fainted while we weren’t even in there for long,” Hotaru complained, throwing her hands up in defeat.

Haruka was dressed in one of the yukata the spa had provided. She was now currently lying on the bed, an arm over her face, with Michiru fanning her. Setsuna, sitting in a chair by the corner, was visibly struggling not to let her composure crack.

“Well, we were taking the teasing a bit too far,” Setsuna interceded, with smirks threatening to escape. She gripped the armchair to steel herself.

“Can’t help it, can we?” Michiru chaffed, grinning at Haruka's predicament. She seemed to be having a lot of fun with this, Haruka noted.

“You guys are evil,” Haruka mewled, “I hate you.”

“Do you?” Hotaru teasingly asked.

“Hotaru.” Setsuna cleared her throat, trying to appear authoritative. “You should stop, lest you break your papa."

“Thank you.” Haruka removed her arm and let out a breath.

Silence ensued as the four of them stared at each other. Haruka was unsubtly trying—and failing—not to cast a glance at Michiru. Said violinist was avoiding her eyes and looking at Setsuna or Hotaru instead. Hotaru, however, seemed close to laughing; the way she grinned with excitement like that. The purple-haired girl’s eyes traveled between her two adoptive parents omnisciently.

Setsuna was about to advise leaving them to their privacy, but the purple-haired girl had beaten her to it. “Setsuna-mama, why don’t we go make some tea?”

The two hurried to the door. Setsuna threw one level gaze at them before leaving.

Left to their own space, Michiru turned to look at Haruka. “When was the last time Hotaru was an innocent little girl?”

The blonde snorted. “I have no idea why she’s so—”

“Noisy?” Michiru added, feeling more amused than irked.

Haruka gave her a fond look, then shook her head. “I was going to say mischievous.”

Michiru hummed in acknowledgement.

“Once we get back home, it’ll be merrier, I bet,” Haruka warily promised.

Giving the blonde an exasperated glance, Michiru mildly reproved. “Haruka, I already told everyone I’m going to be here.”

“Until New Year.” Her voice sounded steady, but the fear was evident in her eyes. Haruka was wide-eyed, brows creased; she looked like an afraid little puppy. Michiru couldn’t help but soften at that.

“I’m sure it’ll be longer than that,” Michiru held her chin thoughtfully, eyes strayed to the sliding glass door that led to their balcony. “I did tell everyone my manager will make sure my stay is longer now.”

“What?” Haruka incredulously breathed.

“If she can’t, I’ll see to it personally.” Angling her head down, Michiru gazed at her with half-lidded eyes and a smirk.

“When did you…?”

“You were out having fun at the time,” Michiru addressed the obvious.

Haruka winced at that. It was so true, after all.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized for her stupidity.

“Don’t be. I’m also at fault.” Michiru appeared to want to lay down beside her; the way she furrowed her brows. She decided against it, however, and locked eyes with Haruka. “I was supposed to be here sooner. I let my music get the best of me. If I hadn’t been so distracted by it, you wouldn’t have done this and wouldn’t have beaten yourself up so much over it.”

“Michiru, you know that’s not true. We both know music is a part of you.” Bringing her hand up, Haruka brushed her cheek.

“So are you.” She encased the blonde’s hand in hers as she held her gaze, stating the undeniable truth.

“I know,” Haruka paused, “but it’s not your fault for focusing on your music.”

Calmness settled onto the violinist’s features as Haruka denied her admission of fault. She leaned back a little, seemingly contemplating something. The blonde said nothing, but she watched her lover with a keen eye; trying to guess her trend of thoughts. Whatever it was Michiru’s thoughts were hung on, Haruka couldn’t get her hands on it. So she relaxed against the mattress, patiently waiting for Michiru to speak her mind.

“Let me tell you how it has been like for me, these last few months,” Michiru began. “Flooding my schedule with tour after tour, I barely have time to think about anything else. After each concert, however, there would be these small, fleeting moments of silence whenever I returned to my hotel room. There I was, feeling this emptiness inside that I couldn’t name at the time, wondering why I don’t feel whole.” She stopped, bringing their hands down to her lap, keeping them there; she started a gentle stroking rhythm on the back of Haruka’s hand. “Days went by, and gradually, music didn't seem so important to me anymore.”

Haruka observed how Michiru kept herself busy with her hand, re-exploring it like it was the first time she had ever touched it. A self-indulgent smile found its way onto Michiru’s lips as her thumb drifted over the blonde’s knuckles. “You’re still consistent with working out, I see.”

Keeping the mood light but wanting to know more, Haruka chuckled at the comment. “You were saying?”

A pause.

“I let the emptiness consume me and I didn’t even admit it,” Michiru conveyed, all hints of playfulness evaporated. Even her stroking stopped midway.

Haruka sat up. The same seriousness was plastered on her face as she looked Michiru straight in the eye. “That’s what you meant when you said you also couldn’t,” she muttered, reminding them both of what her lover had said the night they spent together.

“Yes,” Michiru whispered, cupping the blonde’s cheek. “It wasn’t you who made that mistake. I was the one who drove you to it.”

“Michiru—”

“No, Haruka, I should have sensed something was wrong when you had stopped contacting me,” she sternly said.  Then her voice softened. “I’m sorry.”

Haruka was astounded, her expression filled with penitent worries as she gently held Michiru by the arms. “Don’t blame yourself for what I’ve done.”

“I’m not.” Michiru giggled at her sudden fuss. “I’m apologising for not being there for you.”

“Oh.”

“You should be the one to stop blaming yourself,” Michiru pointed out.

“Well… Setsuna did say she’s worried about my method of coping,” Haruka joked.

“Mm, we’ve troubled her more than we should,” Michiru murmured, leaning closer, and closer, and—

Outside, Hotaru’s muffled voice interrupted them. “You can’t go in there. They’re—” flip flops resounded against the wooden floor as the invader stumped closer towards their room.

A very familiar tone reached their ears. “I need to talk to them now.” 

Their door was forcefully opened, revealing a very anxious Minako, whose demanding eyes couldn’t quite choose which target to land on.

“You two,” she began, her tone taut like a piano’s string, “I’m sorry to interrupt but there’s something I need to verify.” The young girl seemed to have rushed here, given the tell-tale beads of sweat on her forehead.

Haruka withdrew from Michiru, seriousness sprung into her eyes. “Did something happen to the Princess?”

“I think this is much more important to you than that,” Minako snorted, crossing her arms.

“What is it?” Michiru asked.

“Did you cheat on Michiru-san, Haruka-san?”

Haruka’s eyes went wide, surprised and horrified at what she had just heard. “How did you…?”

“Just answer the damn question,” Minako demanded. “Did you or did you not?”

“I didn’t! I wouldn’t!” Haruka claimed. “Why would I?”

The violinist’s light blue orbs hardened, but she said nothing as she gazed at Minako with nonchalance. Haruka’s eyes, on the contrary, switched between Michiru and Minako, confusion directed at the former and terror at the latter. She had no idea why Minako would know this, but if she knew… then the others… they may know as well.

“Haruka-san, you’re my friend.” She lowered her head, taking a deep breath. When she raised her head, her voice was now softer. “I want to believe you, but I can’t. Not until I know what really happened.”

The blonde looked torn. She hesitated, but before she could say anything Usagi ran in. 

The future Queen was also rushing into their room, seeking answers to the same questions. Usagi’s attire was slightly dishevelled and her expression mirrored Minako’s. “Haruka-san! The others—they know!” Her voice urgent. 

Indeed, urgent it was, because the rest of them barged in behind them, led by none other than Makoto. The florist glowered at Haruka with an accusatory glare, her fist clenched and lips drawn into one tight line.

“Haruka-san, I thought you’d changed. But I can’t believe you would do that,” Makoto began, voice tinged with disappointment. “How can you just play with someone and then throw them away?”

“Mako-chan, let me explain.” Haruka proceeded to stand up.

“Your latest lover has already explained herself,” Rei said, crossing her arms.

“It’s not what you think.”

“That’s a bit impossible since you’ve not only played with Naomi-san but also insulted her in front of a crowd.” Makoto directed an incredulous look at Michiru as she said that last part. Obviously, the violinist discerned it and she returned it with a cold narrowing of her eyes.

“What?” Haruka exclaimed. “I admit I did play around with her at first, but it wasn’t anything serious! I didn’t even go as far as to kiss her.”

“Haruka-san, she said you asked her out,” Ami provided.

“She was the one who asked me out!”

Makoto and Rei weren’t convinced of Haruka’s innocence, while Minako and Ami remained impassive. The florist appeared like she wanted to get this over with and condemn the blonde, but not before Usagi intervened.

“ _ Jupiter _ , we are not going to do it by being judge, jury and executioner all at once.” The future Queen’s kind azure orbs hardened, her voice authoritative and austere. Her distant, unusual invoking of the florist’s Senshi title stunned Makoto a bit. 

Usagi saw how her friend was taken aback, causing her face to soften perceptibly. “I know you want the truth, but what you’re accusing Haruka-san of doing is only one side to the story. If we’re going to find out what happened, we have to do it justly.”

Everyone stared at her, some in mild bewilderment, while others were astonished. They were amazed by the discipline and respect she displayed. Then again, Usagi  _ did _ change. Even in the midst of this heated tension, Usagi managed to bring the obvious to attention. Her expression was grave, but she also exuded calmness.

Makoto stepped down without much fuss, seeing as the request came from her dearest friend—the future Queen herself. “Fine, we’ll do it however you deem right, Princess,” she said, directing one last glance of disappointment at Haruka before leaving the room.

“Ami-chan, tell everyone to take some time off and then assemble in our suite living room. We’ll settle this matter there,” Usagi instructed as her friend nodded in return. “And ask that girl to come too.” 

Ami consented and left along with Rei.

Usagi then turned to the last of the Inners who stiffly stood in her spot ever since she came in. “Minako-chan,” she called, “I know there’s a lot to process but we’re not completely sure if everything is true yet.”

The young idol’s eyes drifted to her, expression unreadable. “You knew,” she muttered. “You knew everything.” It wasn’t a question she was asking.

“I know just as much as you.” Usagi put on the kindest smile she could muster. “Please, just join the others.”

“No.”

“What?”

“No, I came here demanding to know the details and I demand it now.” Minako turned towards the couple.

“We’ll tell you when it's time,” Michiru coolly replied.

“You’re gonna start that Outers crap now?” snapped Minako.

“Please, you two,” Usagi beseeched. “Minako-chan, please go.”

“Usagi—!”

“ _ Venus _ .” Usagi raised her voice the same way she did for Makoto.

Her friend’s eyes went from Usagi to the couple, her voice cracked. “I believed you were my friend, Haruka-san. But I guess I should have known better.” Then she promptly left the room. 

The future Queen closed her eyes and sighed. She never thought she’d see the hurt in Minako’s sapphire orbs, but there it was.

She opened her eyes. Turning to the couple, she smiled somewhat sadly. “I’m sorry it came to this.”

“Don’t be sorry, Usagi,” Michiru softly said, “it’s not your fault.”

“What was that bit Minako-chan said about you knowing everything?” Haruka asked. She couldn’t believe the future Queen had known all this time and hadn’t said anything.

“I was there with Setsuna-san,” Usagi explained, “Mamo-chan too.”

“Yet you didn’t say anything.”

“Setsuna-san asked us not to.” Usagi smiled apologetically. “Even if she didn’t ask, we wouldn’t have done something so drastic like this.” She raised her eyes at them. “You already have enough to deal with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Comments & reviews are welcomed.


	6. Broken Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rakurai desu.
> 
> 【 **Author's Note** : **IMPORTANT**!! First and foremost, I **_respect_ **originals a lot, _even_ the Japanese's honorifics and traditions!
> 
> I'm also quite versed in Japanese and I **_absolutely_ **dislike incompetent use of Japanese honorifics without regards to the characters' relationship or lack of knowledge on the language itself, so you'll find my including of Japanese honorifics here 100% very consistent and in sync with the _90s anime and/or the characters_.
> 
> I _will not_ tolerate anyone who isn't comfortable with reading my story with Japanese honorifics and complain it to me. If you're not used to it, then that's your problem. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**.】
> 
>  **Disclaimer** :  
> I wish I own Sailor Moon.  
> This story is based on [bravd](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4166420/bravd)'s [Christmas story: Facing Love](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8785629/1/Christmas-story-Facing-Love) from FanFiction.net. The original idea is theirs but I've re-written it into my own plot.

By the time Usagi arrived with Haruka and Michiru, the rest of the group had already assembled. Their expressions varied from serious, to grave, to bemusement, and finally to profoundly worried. She walked in, presenting herself as a gracious Queen instead of clumsy Usagi, while the couple trailed behind her. When they entered, everyone’s attention immediately fell on the two Outers.

Usagi took one look around the room. Sucking in a breath, she announced. “Let’s begin.”

“Um…” Ami began, “Usagi-chan, Naomi-san is not here.”

“Where is she?”

“I came to collect her at the hall but she wasn’t there.”

The future Queen appeared troubled, but decided to postpone the meeting.

“We don’t need her here,” Makoto forcefully objected. “Minako-chan and I already heard her side of the story. We’ll stand witness for her.”

Usagi seemed disappointed that it had came to this. Alas, she agreed, albeit reluctantly. If she kept on putting this off, there was bound to be collateral damage. The Senshi were already divided thanks to her meddling; Usagi feared more repercussions if this matter was not resolved soon.

“In that case, Mamoru-san and I,” Setsuna glanced over to said future King, seeking his approval. Earning a nod from him, she continued. “We’ll stand witness for my family. And if you don’t mind, I’ll be your advisor, Princess.” The wise woman sought Usagi’s acceptance as she spoke.

“Objection,” Rei spoke up, crossing her arms, “no offense, Setsuna-san, but they’re your family and I don’t believe you being Usagi’s advisor is fair.”

“None taken. You would do well to know that, while it’s true they’re my family and my coming to care for them is an innate behaviour, I am still the Queen’s and will soon be the Princess’ advisor. Fair and just are qualities required of me,” Setsuna responded, voice calm and clear, without an ounce of hesitation.

A tad bit frustrated and awed by how sagacious the older Senshi’s statement was, Rei had no choice but to acknowledge it and step down. Makoto, in contrast, didn’t seem to have any problem with her being advisor. It was understandable for her. Out of the Outers, Setsuna—while being the most mysterious—was more considerate and kind to them. The florist wouldn’t want to disrespect someone who always treated them cordially.

After the minimal disagreement passed, Makoto turned to the young idol. “Minako-chan,” she called, as she sought for the blonde’s support.

A pair of thoughtful sky blue eyes fell on her friend. Minako stared at her for a minute or two. Then she spoke, soft but determined. “I’m sorry, Mako-chan, but I’m not going to be anyone’s witness.”

“What?”

Minako’s eyes wandered over to Haruka for a moment, then returned to Makoto, staring straight into her big emerald orbs with more determination than before. For some reason, Usagi thought she saw Sailor V in it. “Haruka-san is my friend. _Our_ friend. While I do hate it whenever they bring up the Outers crap, Haruka-san has been there for me before. I’m not going against her, or you, or any of us.”

“Don’t you want to know the truth?” Makoto somberly smiled at her own words.

“I do, but I’m more than fine finding out about it without antagonizing anyone.”

The tall brunette observed her friend with a keen eye, searching for any change of heart. She let out a small sigh when she found none. “I respect your decision.”

Their attention now focused on Ami.

The genius girl was troubled as her eyes kept on shifting between the Princess’ side and Makoto’s side. Usagi and Makoto felt sorry for her, as they were the ones who forced her into this position, unintentional as it was.

Stepping up, Usagi suggested, “You can stand audience with Minako-chan, Ami-chan.”

“Are you sure that’s alright?” Ami asked, struggling with herself.

“That’s alright with me too, Ami-chan.” Makoto smiled gently at her while Usagi nodded along.

The poor girl’s worries were laid to rest as she procured the same position with Minako.

“While I believe all your intentions are justified, it doesn’t sit right with me leaving Naomi-san out,” Mamoru spoke up once the division was done.

“The King is right,” Hotaru suddenly intoned; the carefree, childish expression on her face completely absent. In its place was a somewhat chilling, blankly inscrutable neutrality the Inners had never seen on the Senshi of Death.

Rather, they had seen it, but tried erasing it from their memories.

It was the same face Hotaru—or rather, Sailor Saturn—had worn when she was reborn again during the Death Busters incident.

They felt uneasy at this unexpected, disconcerting change in personality.

The only one who wasn’t unnerved by this was Setsuna, since the tanned woman recognized this behavior from the Senshi of Death.

The purple-haired girl’s piercing violet eyes swept through each individual, coolly surveying them, while they in turned witnessed the glassy layer swirling in their depths. For a moment frozen in time, they could almost feel the wise, mystic aura Setsuna usually carried radiating from the petite girl.

“How can you be confident what she said is true, Makoto-san?” the purple-haired girl asked, pointedly staring into the florist’s soul.

The tall brunette stammered at the assault. It was true she didn’t know this girl. It was also true that she had no evidence.

Deciding this shouldn’t drag on anymore than it was allowed, Setsuna put her hand on Hotaru’s shoulder to pull her out of her trance. The petite girl instantly returned to her ordinary self, blinking her big violet eyes in confusion. She turned over to her mama, looking quite shaken.

“Setsuna-mama…” Hotaru murmured. “Is it her again?”

“Be at ease, Hotaru, you’re alright,” she assured.

The suffocating air dispersed, thanks to Setsuna’s interference. Most of them let loose a breath they didn’t realize they were holding.

Makoto wanted to ask what had just possessed the little girl but she wasn’t sure if she needed to know. So, she kept her thoughts to herself instead.

“At any rate, I agree we must find this girl,” Usagi spoke up, a welcomed distraction for everyone from what had just transpired. “Anyone who wants to go, spilt up and find her. The rest can stay here.”

* * *

 

The search was split into two teams with Haruka leading Ami and Minako, while Michiru led Makoto and Rei. They combed through the hot springs, the massage rooms, the saunas, and so on. Naomi was nowhere to be seen in secluded areas, so everyone had no choice but to opt for populated places in hopes of better results.

Haruka was navigating her way through the crowded bar adjacent to the public pool of the spa. Even though the lavish pool in the center was the main highlight, the venue was expansively luxurious with three floors in a U-shape around it. Each floor contained private viewing or a chilling room with built-in mini Jacuzzis, while man-made waterfalls cascaded from two sides. Below, small chapel-like rooms—with water falling from the sides—scattered here and there around the pool.

Crowds danced wildly. Remixes of deafening EDM resonated off the walls and the lofty ceiling above. Combined with the loud sounds of people yelling or jumping into the enormously fancy pool by different types of slides was enough to make her want to quit the search.

Haruka stood out as she was the most clothed person in this section of the spa. That was the least of her problems, mainly because she was not in the mood for this.

She had never seen Makoto that mad at her before. It was true there was that one time she used her as bait for a pure heart, and as a result, she had converted her into an enemy. Nevertheless, she had a good reason for that. And anyway, that had been years ago.

Now, it was a problem regarding her and Michiru’s relationship.

Haruka frowned. The more she thought about it, the less she understood. That girl who she didn’t even spend more than two days with had just gone ahead and told the girls about her little fling? Haruka had outright stated to her it was over and that she didn’t want to see her ever again. What part of it did that brunette not understand? The blonde owed her nothing, even more so when she had never said anything about asking her out.

She halted in her advances through the unrestrained crowd. Haruka closed her eyes as self-blame started settling in, drowning out the incessant beat of the music. It was still her fault. If only she could control herself. If only she had turn the girl’s offer down, this wouldn’t have happened.

She was glad she didn’t lose Michiru, but to have her back, perhaps she had to lose something else. _Someone_ else.

Opening her eyes, Makoto’s words came back to her before they began their search.

_‘I’m disappointed in you, Haruka-san. I looked up to you, but I can’t believe you would do something so low like that,’ Makoto said, throwing one final glance back at her before she turned, walking away in the opposite direction._

There was no mistaking it. The anguish on Makoto’s face was real. This wasn’t just some disappointment stemmed from having the image of someone you look up to completely shattered. Haruka sensed it was more than that.

Haruka shook her head in exasperation. No matter how much she put her mind into this, nothing liberating would yield itself.

So back to searching it was.

Out of nowhere, a hand grabbed on her collar and forcefully yanked her backwards. She would have lost her footing if it weren’t for her reflexes. The stranger was quick as they dragged her through the current of people, wiggling their way through like parting water. Haruka could have pulled herself back, but then a flash of brown hair was in front of her, and there she was, tumbling along.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the enormous pool, Minako and Ami were still searching. The blue-haired genius noticed something was amiss even with the deafeningly distracting music and yelling.

“Minako-chan, where’s Haruka-san?”

“She’s probably searching like the rest of us,” Minako nonchalantly shrugged.

* * *

 

“Did you know Haruka-san was cheating on you?” Makoto asked.

They were back in the grand hall again, searching for Naomi. It was nighttime, which was why there were less people dawdling around here than over at the pool party. The site was peaceful and quiet, save only for the occasional chatter and the consistent splatter of the fountain in the center.

Not that Michiru minded. She could use some quiet after the vehement argument the whole group just had.

As she expected, the question arose. She knew it would sooner or later. Though, she hadn’t expected it from Makoto, or any of the Inners for that matter. Hearing the question, Rei’s curiosity was piqued and she was unsubtly attentive—she pretended to divert her eyes somewhere else but Michiru and Makoto.

Michiru didn’t answer, but her eyes did, as they rested themselves on Makoto. Her eyes were lively, yet her expression wasn’t. Michiru wasn’t pleased with how Makoto handled this _newfound_ information. Though, she couldn’t blame the tall Senshi; her sense of justice was admirable, after all.

Therefore, she decided not to show any emotion… yet.

Makoto narrowed her eyes, observing the violinist carefully. “Of course you knew,” She concluded, a mild trace of bitter hidden in her words.

“Are you not afraid of being hurt at all, Michiru-san? Or are you just trying to ignore it?” Rei asked, a scowl on her face.

“Neither,” she calmly replied.

By now, they’d stopped their search. Michiru was the first to halt in her steps. She knew if she didn’t resolve this, these girls would continue to let this matter haunt them. And that would get them nowhere with the search.

“Isn’t what you have for her just blind trust?” Makoto asked.

Michiru glanced at her; that tightness in her voice clearly didn’t go unnoticed. The tall Senshi’s brows were tightly scrunched, just looking at her was enough to tell the girl was feeling more than being wronged in a righteous sense of justice.

“No,” Michiru paused, a hand to her chin, she was thoughtful for a minute. “If I can’t trust her on something as trivial as this, how can I trust her to have my back in battle?”

“This isn’t about her being your partner, Michiru-san! This is about her being your lover, your soulmate!” Makoto exclaimed. “No matter how you think about it, she has wronged you!”

“Mako-chan’s right,” Rei affirmed. “How can you trust someone after they’ve done that?”

“I think you two are having a very huge misunderstanding of the situation.”

“Michiru-san…” Rei gazed at her. The look in her eyes transformed into sympathy.

Unfortunately for the girls, that look set Michiru off. She had tasted enough sympathy for a decade worth of fighting as a solitary soldier. She didn’t need more.

“Makoto-san, I understand this is personal for you,”—Makoto’s emerald orbs went wide at being so easily discovered—“but you’re letting it cloud your judgement,” Michiru pointed out.

The florist, now caught by surprise, was clueless on what to say next—or how to act. It was Michiru’s turn to be sympathetic towards the tall brunette as she smiled kindly at her.

“While I agree Haruka has made a mistake, she isn’t to blame.” Michiru crossed her arms in an elegant manner, her expression serene. “Why don’t you return to the root of the problem? Haven’t you ever wondered what drove Haruka to do something like that?”

Her question gave them both pause. Why had Haruka courted Naomi, indeed?

Michiru watched as their facial expressions shifted from troubled to confused. The sort of look showing they were willing to listen to reason.

“You know why?” Rei tentatively asked. Makoto, however, seemed desperate in wanting to know the answer.

“Yes, I do,” Michiru mused. “It’s because of me.”

They were perplexed, or rather, utterly astounded. The violinist knew that wasn’t what they expected at all. Kaiou Michiru and self-blame; it was such an unlikely combination.

It was another idol-shattering-image for them. Michiru decided she didn’t care. She had already stopped caring what people think of her a long time ago, even her fellow Senshi.

One thing she was very much aware of was how she had absolutely no doubt whose fault this entire situation belonged to.

“Haruka may have begun this, but due to how easily her guilt affects her, she retreated from Naomi before the relationship even began,” Michiru elaborated, her smile sincere. “I left her for too long. Haruka is impatient and impulsive. Knowing these things, I still chose to leave her alone. And now she’s frustrated she can’t change what she’s done because of her impulses.”

“But that’s no reason to do such a thing…” Rei trailed off, still reeling from shock.

“How can you be certain you won’t do something foolish when you miss the one you love tremendously?”

Michiru had once again put them at a loss for words.

“I need Haruka as much as she needs me.” Michiru smiled to herself, somewhat melancholy. “And without the other, we tend to do foolish things.”

“People do crazy things for love,” Makoto quietly muttered to herself. The raven-haired miko didn’t managed to hear it, but Michiru did.

A gracious smile graced the violinist’s lips.

“Mako-chan?” Rei called. She was disorientated at all the information, which was why she shifted her focus over to the tall Senshi. She needed someone to help her make sense.

Makoto was silent. Lost. Searching. And a whole lot of other adjectives she couldn’t name.

Michiru, on the other hand, waited patiently for her. The thoughtful woman knew the girl needed to digest her words and gather her courage. Makoto could take as long as she wanted—Michiru had time, after all.

Makoto finally found her voice after a long moment. Brows knitted, she whispered, “I can’t stand people who cheat. And when I heard Haruka-san had done that, I just… I lost it.”

“I understand,” Michiru reassured, in that compassionate tone she always used when she talked to Hotaru.

Michiru’s words wielded more power than anyone could ever imagine. The moment she uttered those words, Makoto visibly relaxed. She raised her head to look at the violinist, a sense of relief dancing in her sparkling emerald orbs.

Michiru knew the tall Senshi finally understood.

* * *

 

While the search went on, the royal couple stayed in their suite along with the two remaining Outers. Setsuna was sitting on the white sofa, her hands neatly in her lap, while Hotaru sat next to her—occasionally swinging her feet to distract herself from boredom.

In the meantime, Mamoru sat on a nearby couch, crossing his legs. The man seemed deeply lost in thoughts with a frown etched onto his face.

Usagi, however, couldn’t resolve to sitting and waiting, for she was far too anxious. Hence, her perturbed pacing ensued and it dragged on for quite some time.

The dark green-haired Senshi watched her future Queen’s pacing for a couple minutes more before offering reassurance. “They’ll be fine, Princess.”

Her pacing stopped and her concerned sky blue eyes shifted to her trusted soldier. “I want to believe that too, Setsuna-san. But it’s impossible not to worry…”

Mamoru regarded the wise woman with a curious frown. “You seem to have a great deal of trust in them, despite what happened before.”

Setsuna’s reflective, burgundy orbs landed on the young man. She was well aware what he meant: the battle with Galaxia. While there was no denying they had turned on her and Saturn before, Setsuna found she was far from feeling betrayed. Their causes were never without reasons, whether benevolent or malevolent.

Even if their choices were wrong, they were necessary. And Setsuna trusted their instinct, in spite of everything.

She closed her eyes, letting out a heavy sigh. Besides, it wasn’t their fault it had came to this. If her concerns were right, and they usually were, that girl Haruka had picked up might be the cause of this mess.

The blonde was usually careful and calculated, but not when it came to women. Another sigh escaped Setsuna as she pondered the upsetting thought.

“They’re our family, Mamoru-san,” Hotaru suddenly said, surprising both of them. “Just like Usagi-san and Chibiusa-chan are for you.”

There was not an ounce of annoyance in the purple-haired girl’s voice. A child’s voice, perhaps, but there was a level of compassion and sensitivity encompassed within that many an adult would never possess. Granted, with how the Inners had condemned her papa, she should be resenting them—or at the very least, displeased. Yet, she was as considerate and gentle as she had always been.

Unaware, a pleased smile made its way onto the young man’s lips. It went without saying he was grateful his daughter had someone like Hotaru as a friend.

To say Setsuna was pleased as well, was an understatement. She was proud of her daughter, of how she had matured and grown into such a fine young lady. A warm, self-indulging smile grew on her lips as the heartwarming, rewarding feeling whirled around inside her chest.

She brought her hand up, stroking Hotaru’s dark, lustrous hair. Her adopted daughter grinned at her.

“While you have every right to be doubting us,” Setsuna said, her expression composed, “I suggest you watch out for that girl. Something tells me she’s not what she seems.”

Usagi nodded, her eyes pensive, as her thoughts brought her back to the moment she first saw Naomi.

* * *

 

After searching through the grand hall without success, Makoto, Rei, and Michiru came to the public pool party, much to Michiru’s annoyance. They regrouped with only Minako and Ami. Unsurprisingly, Haruka had pulled a disappearing act on them.

“We’ve looked for her but she just vanished,” Ami relayed.

“Seriously, where could she have gone?” Minako grumbled. “This is not the time for some pranks.”

“Have you try looking in one of those water chapels?” Makoto suggested, her focus on one of said objects.

Minako confirmed that they had not.

Rei’s eyes strayed to one located the furthest away from them, which was also the most hidden one in the corner, beneath the first floor.

Although the layer of water falling from the side was concealing what was inside, she was almost certain she caught sight of familiar blonde hair. Ignoring the apprehensive feeling coiling in her gut, Rei beckoned the others to follow her as she slowly moved closer to better see the hidden interior.

Much to her dismay, inside the chapel was Haruka, lounging on the ground.

And straddling her was Naomi the brunette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> ** Reference in this chapter: **
> 
> Episode 100 where Minako and Haruka bonded over Minako's trouble of ordinary happiness.
> 
> Episode 96 when Makoto looked up to Haruka.
> 
> Comments & reviews are welcomed.


	7. Moment of Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rakurai desu.
> 
> 【 **Author's Note** : **IMPORTANT**!! First and foremost, I **_respect_ **originals a lot, _even_ the Japanese's honorifics and traditions!
> 
> I'm also quite versed in Japanese and I **_absolutely_ **dislike incompetent use of Japanese honorifics without regards to the characters' relationship or lack of knowledge on the language itself, so you'll find my including of Japanese honorifics here 100% very consistent and in sync with the _90s anime and/or the characters_.
> 
> I _will not_ tolerate anyone who isn't comfortable with reading my story with Japanese honorifics and complain it to me. If you're not used to it, then that's your problem. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**.】
> 
>  **Disclaimer** :  
> I wish I own Sailor Moon.  
> This story is based on [bravd](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4166420/bravd)'s [Christmas story: Facing Love](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8785629/1/Christmas-story-Facing-Love) from FanFiction.net. The original idea is theirs but I've re-written it into my own plot.

The girls couldn’t believe what they were witnessing.

Their eyes widened in horror at the scene playing out before them: Haruka, lying on the marble floor inside the water chapel, with that girl on top—she didn’t even appear to be in any hurry to push that girl away either. Haruka looked so incredibly comfortable with her hands resting on that brunette’s hips.

Rei’s expression was indescribable. A frown was sewn to her forehead and her lips drawn into a straight, thin line, on which Minako couldn’t decide whether she was angry or baffled. It could very well be both.

Makoto, on the contrary, quickly changed to seething. Her fists were clenched, her eyes hardened, and her expression mirrored Rei’s. 

Ami was the complete opposite of Makoto. The blue-haired genius’ expression was sombre as her brows creased, suggesting she wasn’t pleased with this discovery.

The only one who didn’t express even an ounce of emotion was Michiru. The young idol tried hard to gauge the woman’s expression, but to no avail. Her visage was unreadable, save only for a glassy veil in her cerulean eyes.

Minako didn’t understand. How could Michiru be so… unaffected by the scene playing out before her? Even Minako had reached her limit. She gave Haruka a chance for old time sakes—for a time Haruka had proved she could actually be a true friend—but this was pushing it too far. She felt betrayed, even though Haruka was just her friend. How could Michiru, Haruka’s soul mate, handle this development? The violinist was as apathetic as she had always been, which made Minako feel an ambivalent mix of sympathy and bemusement for her.

Not like she could judge the woman; even Minako herself couldn’t place exactly how she was feeling. Minako only knew Haruka had wasted the one chance she gave her.

Makoto’s sudden movement interrupted her thoughts. The tall brunette stomped her way towards Haruka, but Michiru was swift as she moved in front of her, obstructing the girl from advancing any further. The florist’s eyes widened at Michiru’s behaviour, though she didn’t seem surprised to see the violinist acting this way.

“Michiru-san, can’t you see what she’s doing?” Makoto asked, her voice quivering with irritation.

“I do see it,” Michiru affirmed matter-of-factly, yet she made no effort to move.

“Then why? Why are you still protecting her?” Ami dejectedly entreated.

“I’m not protecting anyone.” Michiru flicked her glazed eyes to Ami. “I’m trying to point out you’re all being hasty.”

“ _ Michiru-san _ ,” Rei stressed. She stepped towards her, reaching her hand out to try and convince Michiru. The violinist shook her head.

“Just observe. If Haruka is truly gone, you’ll know,” Michiru advised. Her expression was indifferent, but there was an unmistakable spark of determination in her eyes.

The Senshi appeared to be at a loss. They shared irresolute and anxious glances between themselves until their eyes landed on Minako.

“What do you think, Minako-chan?” Ami asked.

“You’re asking me?” she quietly responded, her bangs overshadowing her eyes.

“You’re our leader,” Rei said, crossing her arms. “So what’s your suggestion, Leader?”

They stood in silence, waiting for the young idol to provide her opinion. Minako’s attention focused on them before she glanced over Michiru. The violinist’s aqua eyes were already carefully studying her.

“We’ll do as Michiru-san says.”

* * *

 

“What did you tell them?”

The girl straddling Haruka stared her down with delightful satisfaction.

“I think they should be the least of your concerns right now, Haruka-san.” The girl proceeded to stroke her jawline, but Haruka firmly grabbed her hand.

“ _ What did you tell them? _ ” Haruka demanded as she glared up at Naomi with disdain.

Naomi huffed in annoyance and sat back. “I only told them you used me and threw me away like I was nothing. How you assaulted me, how your girlfriend insulted me,” she paused, then cracked a derisive smile. “Though I have to admit, you’ve got some really overly righteous friends. The moment I told them my side of the story, that tall brunette’s nostrils flared and she stormed off.”

“So that was your plan all along? Breaking us up so you could get to me?” Haruka scowled.

“And I finally have you, all thanks to those dumb girls.” Naomi grinned wickedly. “That worked out better than I thought.”

“What makes you think they wouldn’t believe me?”

“That tall girl is proof of how divided you all are.” Naomi lowered herself, eyes level with Haruka’s. 

“You manipulated her by fabricating your story.”

“I’m not the reason why she’s overly righteous and doesn’t believe you.” One of Naomi’s hand took hold of Haruka’s pants zipper, dragging it down in a deliriously slow manner. “Now, enough talking. I’ll make you regret ever leaving me for that vain woman.”

Hands sneaking beneath Haruka’s top, the brunette attempted to kiss her. The blonde took her by surprise. Haruka flipped her over, securely pinning both her hands atop her head and restraining all movement with her legs. Now, it was Haruka’s turn to stare her down.

Naomi’s initial shock quickly cleared when she noticed the risqué position they were in. She gave Haruka a lascivious smirk. “If you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was ask.”

Haruka cringed inwardly at her lustful submission but decided to ignore it. Her free hand fished around her pocket and brought the object to Naomi’s attention.

It was her phone, its screen displaying a recorder.

“I’m sure you know what this does,” Haruka began, her tone nonchalant as she absentmindedly played with the phone in her hand.

“What are you trying to prove?” Naomi haughtily huffed.

Naomi arched a puzzled brow at Haruka until the blonde pressed play. Every word she had uttered moments before resonated from the phone, loud and clear. The troublesome brunette’s eyes widened in horror.

“I don’t know what you think, but I’d say everything you just said can be interpreted as harassment.” Haruka gave a sly grin. She was even more satisfied when all the colour drained from the girl’s face. “So what’s it going to be? Are you going to keep scheming? Or are you going to give up?”

Struggling, Naomi thrashed about, hoping to break free but faltered against Haruka’s iron grip. In only a few seconds she gave up—her limbs went weak in Haruka's grip.

* * *

 

After successfully handling the ordeal, Haruka brought Naomi along with the girls to the Inners’ suite. There, the future Queen and King awaited them as they settled down in their respective seats.

The tension in the air was palpable; the Inners said little, but their expressions were harsh and loud. Most of them gave Haruka pointed looks, though the blonde ignored their stares. She crossed her arms, expression neutral while she perched on the armchair where Michiru sat.

When Usagi announced they could begin, Haruka showed them the recording.

With each sentence spilling forth from the recorder, Naomi’s complexion increasingly paled. The Inners, however, were confounded by what they heard. Expressions of disbelief and shock scattered across the room. Only Setsuna, Michiru and Mamoru retained their composure, though it was hard for them to keep their calm.

“Please tell us the whole truth,” Usagi gently asked, though her voice sounded strained.

“I told you already, I—!” Naomi mewled.

“Kindly stop with the acting,” Makoto raised her voice. “I don’t normally hit girls but don’t force me to make an exception.” The frown on Makoto’s face indicated she was beyond furious. She was hurt, feeling like her actions since meeting Naomi had been stupid and unforgivable.

“You can tell us the whole truth or we can sue you for harassment. Whichever you prefer. It doesn’t matter either way,” Minako said, her tone serious.

“How did you meet Haruka-san?” Rei started, crossing her arms.

Naomi opened her mouth, about to lie again. As her eyes wandered over to Michiru, she faltered. It wasn’t as if the violinist was threatening her. Michiru was only giving her a frosty stare; one sharp enough to cut through steel.

“I—We met at a ski slope,” Naomi began. Her gaze turned downward. “I obscured him and he knocked me down to the snow by accident. Then…”

“Then what?” Rei urged.

“Then he asked me out.”

When that sentence left her mouth, the silence that followed was so disturbing—it was almost tangible. Usagi frowned.  She turned over to Haruka. “Haruka-san?”

“She asked me out,” Haruka insisted. 

“You’re lying,” Usagi calmly stated as she returned to Naomi.

Said brunette stared back in shock. “What? You’re just going to decide it like that? What if  _ he’s _ lying?”

“The Illusionary Silver Crystal helps me repel darkness; telling apart lies and truth is but a very small part of its power,” Usagi placidly explained. Her expression was relaxed as she asked Naomi, “please continue.”

“Wait,” Makoto interjected, “tell everyone what  _ you’ve _ told me and Minako-chan. I need to hear it for this part.”

Naomi shifted her nervous eyes between Makoto and Usagi. “We went out for a date in the mall. I… I asked him to buy things for me but he wouldn’t. He threatened to hit me!”

Disagreeing, Mamoru chose that moment to speak up, “That’s not true. You were clinging to him, pointing at different things. From how I see it, you were urging him into buying things for you. I didn’t see Haruka-san threaten you at all.”

They could see her visibly recoiling from Mamoru’s truth.

“We saw Haruka-san leaving the night after, although it was late. Was it to meet you?” Ami asked.

“Yes.” The brunette scrunched her brows, biting her lip in vexation. “We planned to meet up at a bar.”

“What was Haruka there for?” Setsuna coolly prompted.

“H-He was there to have fun with me, but he…” she trailed off, no longer having the desire to continue.

“You’re going tell us Haruka-san forced you into doing things again?” Minako interposed, thoroughly irked by how the brunette could still keep up this unconvincing act. 

The future Queen moved to stand in front of the brunette. As she stared straight into her ruby orbs, Usagi beseeched, “Tell us the truth, please.”

Naomi appeared taken aback by how earnest and genuine Usagi presented her plea. However, exactly because of how fervid the blonde was, the brunette knew she had lost; there was no point keeping this up. She hesitated, truly hesitated, for what felt like hours.

“He came to tell me he wanted to stop,” she admitted as her head bowed low.

“But you didn’t. You came looking for us,” Minako ventured. “Why?”

And tell them she did.

They soon found out the fabricated story Naomi had told Makoto and Minako was made up to fool them into breaking everyone apart. It was true she didn’t have any intention initially, that was, until she discovered they were celebrities. 

From that point on, she had to obtain Haruka no matter what. Naomi dug through all the information she could get on them—thanks to her connections—and set about fooling them into mistrusting their own. While they were fighting amongst themselves, she would seize Haruka and jump her right then. Naomi decided once she was done, she would have an excuse to blackmail Haruka into being with her.

From the beginning, there were no such things as Haruka assaulting her, using her, nor Michiru insulting her. All of it was, in fact, her cunning deceit.

By the time the whole truth was laid bare, hardly anyone could keep their composure anymore—even Michiru and Setsuna appeared to be very disturbed. Makoto’s face scrunched in disgust. Ami looked distraught as she tightly gripped the book in her hand. Rei had a deep scowl, and Minako was speechless.

Usagi let out a sigh, unable to hide the distraught she felt by this devious girl’s actions. The Queen turned over to the frowning Senshi of Time. “What is your take on this, Setsuna-san?”

“While I know you’d want to consider letting her go,” Setsuna cast a glance at Naomi, then continued, “I don’t think that’s wise.”

“I see.”

Despite knowing Naomi’s actions were wrong, Usagi was torn between letting her go, or passing a fitting sentence on her. Granted, what Naomi had done was immoral, but she was only human. She wasn’t some new enemy coming to town. She caused trouble, yes, but no one was hurt. Having considered that, what Naomi did could have potentially broken the Senshi’s bond.

“Hand her over to the police.” Michiru casually spoke from her seat. She was smiling, but her eyes weren’t.

Usagi’s attention fell on the violinist. She hesitated as she considered her suggestion.

“Usagi, there will be many more instances where you’re going to have to pass down a judgement on someone. Not just youma and daimon,” Michiru collectedly advised. “Consider this practice.”

Even though she understood Michiru’s assessment was perfectly practical, Usagi couldn’t help but notice a steely edge to Michiru’s tone. Why couldn’t she stop the feeling of unease running down her spine as Michiru regarded her with narrowed azure orbs?

“I’d be disappointed if you’re not going to do anything, Koneko-chan,” Haruka joked, smiling at said blonde.

Everyone was watching Usagi. The Inners and Outers regarded her as she fulfilled her role as Queen. Her husband, too, patiently waited for her to make a decision. It was up to her now.

The future Queen closed her eyes, steeling herself. “We’ll hand you over to the police, Naomi-san. I hope in time you’ll realise what you did was wrong.”

Naomi didn’t seem so scared anymore. She directed a surly, stony stare at Usagi, then at Michiru and Haruka.

Makoto stepped forward, carefully reaching for her. “Come now, I’ll walk you out to the reception. We’ll wait for the police there.”

Their eyes followed Makoto and the brunette until the door closed behind them. Once the two left, the atmosphere that was stretched too thin a moment ago eased up considerably, drawing relieved sighs.

“Well… I guess that’s that.” Haruka let out a heavy sigh, turning over to Michiru. Jokingly, she said, “it’s a shame how we wasted a whole day running around instead of soaking in the bath.”

Michiru responded with a tired smile.

“Um… Haruka-san…” Rei began, awkward and uncertain. Minako and Ami’s apologetic expressions mirrored hers. She held her hands, staring down at them. “We’re sorry for doubting you.”

“I should have believed you. You’re my friend, and yet…” Minako’s dejected blue eyes went downcast. She couldn’t find it in her to continue speaking anymore—she knew her behaviour was inexcusable.

Haruka and Michiru exchanged sympathetic glances with each other.

“It’s alright. If it were me, I’d probably freak out too.”

“Haruka-san…” Their voices trailed off.

“I forgive you. So there’s no need to look so blue.” Haruka gifted them a kind, shy smile. “Besides, I’m sure Mako-chan was hurt more than most of us.”

“Haruka-san, let me talk to her,” Ami offered.

“No, I’ll talk to her later once she’s feeling better. You guys rest. It’s been a hectic day.”

The trio reluctantly agreed and returned to their respective rooms.

The couple then turned over to the future King and Queen and their housemates. Despite looking quite tired herself, Usagi seemed to have brightened up after everything was resolved. Mamoru came up next to her, putting a comforting arm on her shoulder as the blonde gladly leaned against him, welcoming his consolation. A proud smile was evident on the man’s features; the kind of smile that told her she did well.

Setsuna, on the other hand, seemed like a headache was threatening to befall her. She pinched her temple and let loose a small sigh. At her side, Hotaru put a comforting hand on her mama’s arm. To Hotaru’s credit, she managed to sit through the whole thing without going ‘Sailor Saturn’ on them, which was a relief to her Outer parents.

“I’m glad things went well for you guys. For a moment there, I was afraid it wouldn’t turn out great,” Usagi expressed her relief. A sorrowful look gradually made its way onto her features. “Though, I had hope it wouldn’t end like that.”

“I’m just glad we’re not broken,” Haruka said wryly.

The royals nodded in agreement. At least there was one good outcome from this incident.

“We’ll retire for the night, if you don’t mind,” Mamoru said, then he and Usagi went off in the direction of their room.

Returning to their suite, the Outers decided to turn in early for the night as well.

After changing into another set of yukata fit for bed, Haruka and Michiru turned off the lights, illuminating the room with moonlight spilling from behind the half-closed cream curtain. They went under the covers. Michiru rested her head on Haruka’s shoulder while the blonde stroked her arm tenderly. They lapsed into silence.

The couple stared off into a distant corner of their room, listening to their own tranquil heartbeats and appreciating the quiet atmosphere bestowed upon them by the moonlit night. Their minds couldn’t help but contemplate what had just occurred.

“What did you say to them when you went looking with Mako-chan and Rei-chan?” Haruka wondered out loud.

“I advised them not to jump to conclusions,” Michiru said quietly.

“That’s good advice.” Haruka chuckled. She hesitated, letting the silence overtake them for a moment. Then she tried again. “I still have to talk to Mako-chan, don’t I?”

“Haruka, what are you really asking?” Michiru softly admonished, halting Haruka’s turbulent train of thought.

Haruka tried gathering her thoughts again, this time in a more stable effort. However, when Michiru sat up to properly regarded her, Haruka was unable to refrain from avoiding her gaze. Her thoughts threatened to escape once again.

“Haruka,” Michiru reached for her, guiding her back as she spoke in a velvety tone that always eased Haruka’s pain and loneliness. “What is it?”

She clasped Michiru’s hand in hers.  Holding it tight, she opened her mouth then closed it. Words escaped her. Haruka’s only hope for bravery was to close her eyes, wishing the darkness could provide sufficient comfort to help her convey her feelings.

“You… you trusted me until the very end… Even after all the time apart—even with what happened, you still chose to put your faith in me,” Haruka willed herself to speak. “I can’t tell you how much it means to me. Your strength, your grace, I…” she opened her eyes to search for Michiru’s reaction. She was not disappointed; Michiru’s affectionate, caring smile met her eyes. 

Even then, Haruka found herself astonished once again by how kind-heartedly attentive Michiru was. The violinist patiently waited for her to finish her heartfelt confession.

Encouraged by the warmth in her lover’s cerulean orbs, Haruka poured her heart into her final statement. “Thank you for loving me unconditionally, Michiru.”

The moment those feelings formed into words and left her, Haruka was overcome with elation. That was it. No more running, no more dancing around each other, and no one in between to hinder them.

Michiru leaned close, planting the purest, most loving kiss on her lips. She made sure it lasted, for Michiru wanted Haruka to know how much she loved her as well. When the kiss ended, she drew back. Her hands gently cradled the blonde’s face and she gazed deep into Haruka’s emerald eyes.

With her attention now on Michiru, the blonde stared back with a sweet, innocent look, which elicited a chuckle from Michiru.

“I will always love you, Haruka,” she whispered of sacred vows of commitment, seared into their minds with ghostly touches and kisses bestowed during nocturnal hours in times past, and many more times to come.

Haruka had lost count of how many times she was in awe of Michiru. There had never been any shortage in Michiru’s whispers of affection in the past, but Haruka’s heart couldn’t help but skip with joy.

“Even after…?” Haruka asked with a teasing smile. She sat up then, her hands snaking around her lover’s waist, pulling Michiru into her lap.

“Even after that,” Michiru confirmed matter-of-factly with a smile of her own, allowing herself to be enveloped in the blonde’s arms.

Haruka brought her face to Michiru’s neck, covering her smooth, milky skin with leisurely kisses as she tasted her. A satisfied sigh escaped Michiru’s lips as she tilted her head, allowing easier access for her lover.

Haruka chuckled. “Keep talking, Michiru.”

An elegant laugh rippled through the violinist’s chest, but she acceded anyway. “There’s hardly anything you can do that’ll change how I feel,” she breathed while Haruka’s kisses wandered down to her collarbone.

Haruka cracked a wolfish grin. Feeling a bit daring herself, she bit at a spot below Michiru’s collarbone. Fingers sharply tugged the blonde strands at the nape of her neck, and her attention was snatched away.

Haruka’s eyes leveled with Michiru’s. The violinist murmured, quiet but ardent, “I want you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments & reviews are welcomed.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	8. On The Mend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, folks, the moment you've all been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rakurai desu.
> 
> 【 **Author's Note** : **IMPORTANT**!! First and foremost, I **_respect_ **originals a lot, _even_ the Japanese's honorifics and traditions!
> 
> I'm also quite versed in Japanese and I **_absolutely_ **dislike incompetent use of Japanese honorifics without regards to the characters' relationship or lack of knowledge on the language itself, so you'll find my including of Japanese honorifics here 100% very consistent and in sync with the _90s anime and/or the characters_.
> 
> I _will not_ tolerate anyone who isn't comfortable with reading my story with Japanese honorifics and complain it to me. If you're not used to it, then that's your problem. **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**.】
> 
>  **Disclaimer** :  
> I wish I own Sailor Moon.  
> This story is based on [bravd](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4166420/bravd)'s [Christmas story: Facing Love](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8785629/1/Christmas-story-Facing-Love) from FanFiction.net. The original idea is theirs but I've re-written it into my own plot.

“I want you.”

The moment those three words reached Haruka’s ear, her heart soared to unfathomable heights. Warm, blissful feelings simmered inside her as she brought their lips together. Haruka kissed her greedily, yet her touch was achingly tender as she held Michiru’s face like she was made of glass. Sliding her other hand inside her lover’s yukata, Haruka nudged the piece of clothing aside, causing it to slip down her shoulders.

“Haruka.” Her name left Michiru’s lips with distracting intent. The trick worked, causing Haruka to glance up, searching her eyes.

Michiru, mischievousness brightly gleaming within her cerulean depths, abruptly pushed her down into the soft white sheets. Haruka was caught by surprise at the sudden motion.

“While it’s sweet of you, wanting to take me, I believe I’ve been denied this—” Michiru crooned as her fingers trailed feathery touches from Haruka’s collarbone south between her breasts, “—for far too long.”

“Oh?” Haruka uttered, amused. “That should be my line, shouldn’t it?”

The blonde’s itchy fingers started from the porcelain skin on Michiru’s thighs, up her wide hips, then settled at her waist. The wolfish smirk returned to her face once again.

“Is that so?” Michiru indulged, but her sneaky digits began their masterful work. Skilled hands slid beneath the blonde’s yukata, palming her breasts. A small gasp left Haruka as she unconsciously surrendered herself to her lover’s touch.

“Yes,” Haruka breathed a shaky sigh. She didn’t realise her aching need for Michiru’s touch until the woman laid her hands on her. It was entrancing, appealing, and pleasing. Michiru, staring down into her eyes, was exquisitely tempting as well. Haruka tried reaching for the hem of Michiru’s yukata.

Before her hands could entered, however, Michiru instantly caught her. “Not so fast, Haruka.”

“Michiru,” she groaned, giving her a disapproving, sultry look.

The green-haired woman chuckled. “So impatient.”

“You’re aware that I miss you just as much?” Haruka smirked, giving her a daring quirk of her brow.

“I’m very much aware.”

“Then why?”

“I believed I’ve told you,” Michiru said. “I want you.”

The violinist brought Haruka’s hand to her lips, grazing her knuckles with light kisses.

“This isn’t exactly what I had in mind when you said that.”

“Well, what  _ did _ you have in mind?” Michiru teased. Opting for her lover’s neck, she scattered chaste kisses on the blonde’s warm ivory skin; the same way Haruka had earlier.

“You,” Haruka began simply. Michiru’s lips were tantalizingly near one of her rosy tips, but the violinist was most determined on torturing her with sensual licks and kisses. Haruka struggled to elaborate her thoughts. “—quivering with need beneath me as I—oh… taste you.”

“And then…?” the green-haired woman prompted. She unbound the sash holding Haruka’s yukata together, freeing her gloriously sturdy and beautiful body from the clothing. Michiru drank in the sight of her with lustful appreciation.

Deciding that she was going to take it slow, Michiru delighted in her lover’s body with every kiss. 

Haruka felt Michiru’s agonizingly languid ministrations; from her hardened peaks, through her taut abdomen, and finally down below.

“And then, I would—Ah!” Haruka tried to be coherent with her words, but Michiru had taken her voice away, replacing it with ragged sighs.

Michiru took her time, skimming through everything in her path, rediscovering every nook and cranny of her body. Though Michiru was quite the teaser herself; she would linger agonizingly close to where Haruka truly wanted her to be. This maddening pattern drove the racer insane.

When she finally relented on the teasing and gave Haruka what she truly needed, it was a benediction mending her lonesome heart. Intense pleasure spiked hot and hard as Michiru kneaded her passion-moistened depths with that sweet mouth of hers.

Gently, the green-haired woman eased two digits inside Haruka. The tame moment passed all too quickly. Michiru became relentless; combined both her mouth and her fingers. Quiet groans turned into breathless, urgent gasps when her beloved guided her to a blinding crescendo. 

Liberation was Michiru’s gift to Haruka; for her lover had returned, freeing her from the shackles of unbearable loneliness. Haruka was suspended amidst a blank state of mind for a couple of moments, vaguely aware of Michiru guiding her down from her moment of release.

Slipping out of her, Michiru made sure to savour her lover’s taste. When she was done, the teal-haired woman moved to her side, letting Haruka rest as she tried calming her ragged breathing.

Haruka turned her head to gaze up at her with reverence, giving her a sated smirk. “You haven’t lost your touch, I see.”

Michiru replied with a warm smile, like bringing Haruka to the brink of pleasure was equally satisfying for her. “How do you feel?”

“Complete,” Haruka incredulously breathed. “It’s been a while since I felt that.”

“I’m glad.” Michiru lovingly stroked her face.

Haruka quietly observed her. When Michiru wasn’t moving or speaking, that was when the blonde realised her partner was perfectly content leaving their lovemaking at this moment. 

The athlete took a few deep breaths, realising she had regained her strength. Now that her body was obeying her again, Haruka reached for her lover. Her movement slightly surprised Michiru.

“I don’t believe we’re done yet,” Haruka said, her hand straying into Michiru’s sea green curls. She reveled in the feeling of her silky hair grazing her skin.

“My,” Michiru gave a small chuckle when Haruka moved to pin her against the bed. “Someone’s vigorous.”

Haruka laughed, amused with her lover’s playful manner. “I’d be an ungrateful partner if I don’t at least repay you in kind.” She then kissed her, tenderly at first, but when their passion reignited, Haruka found her mouth growing rough against Michiru’s. Their tongues danced together with a language all their own.

It was intoxicating.

Everything about Michiru was bewitching. Her silvery voice. Her lustrous curls. Her soft curves. Haruka wanted so much to take her time exploring Michiru until she was taut and trembling with desire; yet the electrical current running through her as they kissed told Haruka her lover was becoming desperate.

She broke away from Michiru’s delicious lips to gaze down at her. With an unwavering resolve burning in her eyes, she cupped Michiru’s cheeks. 

“Let’s take this slow. I want to savor you too,” Haruka whispered, making up her mind.

“Haruka,” Michiru disagreed, gripping her hand.

“Slow,” Haruka stressed as she helped herself to Michiru’s creamy flesh; fondling and molding and suckling. 

“Slow,” Haruka repeated the incantation between kisses. Capturing one of Michiru’s throbbing peaks between her lips, she whisked it with her tongue.

Michiru was most generous with her quickening moans. Hands tightly gripped at the sheets. Her back arched off the mattress when Haruka reached the slick wetness of her excitement. She did no such things as dangling dangerously near. Instead, she dove for her lover’s heated center. 

Nevertheless, Haruka was no less of a tease herself; a never-ending onslaught wasn’t what she planned—she would beckon Michiru close enough, but when Michiru was so, so close to falling over the edge, Haruka chose that moment to ease off.

The blonde was driving Michiru mental. A game more satisfying than she could have predicted. 

“Haruka…” Michiru panted, her voice almost begging. Haruka couldn’t help but chuckle at her predicament.

“So impatient,” Haruka echoed her words with impish mirth.

Michiru nudged closer to her mouth, whimpering; asking Haruka to free her from this unbearable torment. The vulnerable state Michiru was in sent shivers down Haruka’s spine. She looked ravishing; it was a majestically delightful sight.

Feeling adequately satisfied with her erotic pranks, Haruka finally focused on her merciful assault. One hand played with Michiru’s quivering, plump mound, while the other firmly securing her midsection, holding her in place. Haruka lapped at her moist, honeyed treasure, eliciting more ragged gasps of ecstasy that were music to her ears.

And then Michiru was gone.

She was seized by a rush of sensation so intense, her body convulsed uncontrollably. Even so, Haruka still wouldn’t leave her unattended. With each twitch she helped Michiru ride them out with leisurely licks, easing her down from her own blank plane.

Tired as she was, Michiru wearily brought her hand down, gently combing through her lover’s blonde locks. Haruka welcomed her touch by leaning her head into her palm, still avidly feasting upon Michiru’s fruit.

When the rush finally passed, Haruka sat up. Towering over Michiru by propping her arms on both sides, she gazed down at her beloved with yearning-hooded eyes. Michiru brought her arms up to wrap around her torso; her fingers skimming over Haruka’s fine, solid muscles. The green-haired woman returned the gaze, wordlessly telling Haruka to embrace her.

Getting the message, Haruka lowered down, but not forgetting to adjust her position, letting Michiru take half her weight. And embrace her, she did.

Haruka’s head was tucked inside the crook of Michiru’s neck. There, she could inhale the distinctive sweet fragrance that only Michiru carried.

“How do you feel?” Haruka asked.

“Elated,” Michiru tiredly replied.

Haruka fondly chuckled. “You usually never sound that tired after our heated sessions.”

“Mmhm… Well, I guess your warm, comfortable arms are to blame,” Michiru said with mock accusation. “I feel like I could fall asleep in an instant.”

Small laughter arose from within Haruka’s chest. “I’m hurt.”

“Is that so? I’m sure you can get over it.” Michiru laughed along.

Haruka snuggled into her as she nuzzled Michiru’s neck. It didn’t bother her one bit if Michiru was tired. She was already overjoyed to be with Michiru again. At last, Haruka could finally leave behind her distress, her fear of losing Michiru, and the persistent yearnings of her heart.

This was their happiest moment.

When their breathing slowed down considerably, allowing the silence of the night to return, Haruka could hear her beloved’s heartbeat. She knew, Michiru was content like she was. 

That was all Haruka ever needed.

Moments later they fell asleep, ensconced in each other’s arms.

* * *

 

When Haruka woke up, the sunlight indicated it was already past noon. Michiru was sitting on the bed next to her. She was dressed in nothing but the blonde’s shirt from the night before, leaving only the first two buttons unfastened.

Haruka’s shirt was at least one size too big for Michiru; causing her to look more dainty than usual in it. The sight placed something akin to jealous possession in the blonde’s heart as she considered how cute Michiru was in her oversized shirt.

The green-haired woman appeared to be on the phone with someone, but her voice was hushed.

Haruka sat up then, wrapping her arms securely around Michiru’s stomach to pull her in for an embrace. Seeing as the blonde was awake, Michiru continued with her phone call in a normal tone while Haruka absently played with her curls.

“And what did they say?” Michiru waited for the other line’s answer with a serious, cold expression. “I see, keep me updated. Thank you.”

With that, she hung up.

“Your manager?”

“Yes. I was just checking in for something.” Michiru put her phone down on the nightstand.

“Is it about your work?”

Michiru turned around in her arms, gazing at her with a pensive look. The chilliness in her cerulean orbs was gone. In its stead, however, was a kindled warmth she reserved only for Haruka. Her heart filled with tenderness when she saw how much affection Michiru gifted to only her.

Bringing her hand up to caress Haruka’s cheek, Michiru smiled as the blonde appreciatively leaned into her touch. “It’s about that girl, Naomi.”

Upon hearing the one person Haruka thought Michiru would never bother herself with, she furrowed her brows in bemusement. She thought they had rid themselves of her already. Why was Michiru bringing her up now?

“Did she mess with your agency too?” Haruka asked, her emerald eyes hardened.

The aquamarine-haired woman said nothing. Thoughtfully, her thumb stroked Haruka’s bottom lip, her eyes captivated by it. Then she drew in to kiss the blonde, attempting to distract her from the topic.

Even so, Haruka wouldn’t let it go. She was too bothered by the fact that Michiru of all people would concern herself with someone so insignificant. Moreso when it was someone who tried stealing Haruka away from her.

When their kiss ended, Haruka softly asked again. “What about her, Michiru?”

With a resigned sigh, Michiru said, “She was charged with extortion, among other charges.”

“She’s not getting out of prison, is she?”

“No, she’s not,” Michiru confirmed. Then her eyes turned frosty. “I’ve personally seen to it.”

There was such contempt to her words that Haruka couldn’t help but worry. Impulsively, Haruka observed her lover’s expression; Michiru may appear nonchalant, but the blonde knew that underneath that cool layer was a seething anger Michiru expertly kept in check.

“How did you see to it?” Haruka carefully treaded.

“I have friends in the underworld who owe me,” Michiru calmly said. “You’ll have a lawyer who’s going to make sure she will miss the outside world dearly.”

Haruka didn’t know how to feel or what to say about this. She had almost forgotten how terrifying Michiru could be when someone rubbed her the wrong way. She also knew Michiru was protective of her. Though she had to admit, using underworld connections was something Haruka hadn’t anticipated.

Michiru was quietly observing her reaction. Haruka knew Michiru noticed the frown on her face, for the aqua-haired woman softened considerably.

“I’m sorry if I scared you.” Michiru appeared apologetic. Again, one of the many facets to her personality she showed only Haruka.

“You didn’t. You never have,” Haruka gently assured. Bringing her hand up, she tucked a stray curl behind Michiru’s ear. “Though I wish you wouldn’t have to do that for me.”

“Because it’s cruel?” Michiru chuckled, but there was no amusement in it.

“Because it means you have to be cruel,” Haruka softly said. “I don’t want you to carry that burden on my behalf.”

Michiru seemed to contemplate her words. Haruka knew she felt better after hearing her thoughts. Haruka was aware Michiru never felt any sort of guilt doing callous things those others who deserved it. However, Michiru would sometimes take it too far without informing her because she didn’t want Haruka feeling bad for her. 

Truly, it was a seemingly selfish thing; Michiru feeling guilty for being a ruthless person in Haruka’s eyes. To her, that triumphed over Michiru’s indifference towards her own cruelty. Despite that, the blonde wasn’t frightened of Michiru. She understood the meaning behind Michiru’s cruelty. True, sometimes the violinist could take things too far, but Haruka knew Michiru only did those things for love. And the thought melted her heart.

Giving Michiru a kind smile, Haruka soothed her with a fervent kiss. The verdant-haired woman held onto her as she returned the glorious kiss with equal enthusiasm.

Haruka retained their kiss while maneuvering Michiru back against the bed. Haruka ended the embrace preemptively.

Breathless, she asked with a playful smirk, “Now… how about we reminisce on enjoyable nocturnal acts again?”

“My...” A gratifying grin touched Michiru’s lips as her arms encircled Haruka’s neck.

* * *

 

A few days after the incident with the brunette, the entire group agreed they would have one final lavish lunch at the spa before packing up and return to the Outers’ vacation home.

At the moment, Makoto was strolling through the well-kept, tremendous garden in the spa. There were two hours left before they had to gather for lunch and yearned for a peaceful and quiet stroll through nature, rather than being in the crowded rooms of the spa.

The peaceful atmosphere always healed her. Calmed her nerves, even. Yet, she was surprised to find the solitude frustrating. As much as she tried denying the cause of her discomfort, she couldn’t.

She was dwelling on her actions against Haruka.

It was downright unforgivable. If it weren’t for Michiru’s composed input on Haruka’s behalf, Makoto would have placed all the blame on the blonde’s head and never looked back. All because she had a grudge against cheaters…

Truly apologetic for what she did, Makoto had attempted to meet up with Haruka multiple times throughout the last few days. Much to her dismay, she never got the chance. She would either catch the blonde alone and choke up, or Haruka would be busy with Michiru or someone else.

Makoto wanted so much to put this behind her, but her state of mind would not allow her; not until she expressed her regrets and apologized to Haruka.

Hence, here she was, expecting nature’s bliss to ease her guilt somehow. Instead, she was disappointed to find her regret could not be so easily assuaged. 

The sound of crunching leaves resounded from behind as she lounged on a bench. Assuming it must be tourists seeking refuge in nature, Makoto closed her eyes and relaxed against the wooden bench. She sat in silence, attempting to clear her thoughts.

“Mako-chan?” a familiar, husky voice called her name.

Her emerald eyes flung open to find Haruka standing in front of her, expression radiating surprise.

“What a coincidence, finding you here.” The blonde gave a reticent smile.

Makoto just blankly stared at her. She felt contradicted. Part of her was restless with guilt, prompting her burning need to apologize. Another part of her was scared; how could Haruka forgive her when her actions were so stupid and selfish? Hell, she tried to destroy Haruka and Michiru’s relationship!

“Mako-chan?” Haruka’s voice drew her back.

“Haruka-san, I’m—” the florist struggled for words as she attempted to gather her thoughts. Makoto had mentally rehearsed her apology multiple times. But when it was time to deliver, her body tensed up and all thoughts escaped her.

Haruka felt sympathetic for Makoto. The blonde gifted her the most encouraging smile she could muster. “Take your time, Mako-chan. I’m not going anywhere.”

Thanks to Haruka’s encouragement, Makoto managed to take a few deep breaths. She relaxed somewhat, though she was still nervous.

Haruka pointed to the seat next to her. “May I?”

The florist gave a slight nod.

After Haruka sat, silence immediately descended upon them. The pair remained in uncomfortable silence for minutes, until the awkwardness got to Makoto. Unable to help herself, the tall brunette snuck apprehensive glances at Haruka. Her emerald orbs were focused ahead, staring into some random corner of the garden.

Then Haruka suddenly spoke, making Makoto jump. “I have to admit… this garden is nice. Reminds me a lot of the times when Michiru used to ask me to drive her to the beach.”

“The beach?” Makoto asked, a bit perplexed at the irrelevance of the topic. She wasn’t sure where the blonde was going with this, but something told her she needed to listen.

“The beach calms her nerves. Helps her speak her mind.” Haruka turned to gaze at her. “Doesn’t nature do the same for you?”

It took a long moment before Makoto realised what Haruka meant; the blonde was trying to calm her down.

Understanding Haruka’s meaning, Makoto turned back to the garden before her. She closed her eyes, inhaling the crisp, fresh air. Surprisingly, that did help ease her nervousness. Makoto was glad to find her scattered thoughts returning to her.

Mentally preparing herself once more, Makoto apologised, “I’m sorry, Haruka-san.”

Haruka’s gaze softened. “What for?”

“I was stupid. Blinded, even.” Makoto scrunched her brows. “If it weren’t for Michiru-san, I would have condemned you for something you didn’t do.”

Makoto gathered her final courage as she glanced into the blonde’s eyes. “I’m so, so sorry.”

Haruka’s green orbs housed forgiveness and kindness all blended into one understanding gaze. “Mako-chan, it’s your sense of righteousness that helps protect the Princess. You never did anything wrong. If someone wronged me, that person’s not you.”

The blonde’s words were gentle and gracious. They became the remedy that healed Makoto’s wounds and forgave her mistakes. Once again, Makoto could believe in Haruka. And perhaps in herself, too.

With Haruka’s forgiveness breathing new life into her, Makoto felt better; more courageous than she had ever been.

“Thank you, Haruka-san,” she expressed, meaning every word. Her eyes stung a bit, but she held back the tears of gratitude. Makoto wanted to at least appear strong in front of someone she admired.

“You’re welcome,” Haruka replied with a kind smile.

As they returned to enjoying nature’s beauty in comfortable silence, Makoto closed her eyes, feeling her state of mind turning tranquil. She was relieved to finally leave everything behind.

* * *

 

“This is nice,” Michiru breathed as she snuggled closer to Haruka.

They were lying in their bedroom back at the Outers’ vacation home, with sheets tangled around them like the sea. Both were sated from their passionate lovemaking. After returning here for a Christmas dinner, everyone—not just them—was thankful that the worst probable outcome had been avoided.

It was Christmas Eve. And here they were, in each other’s arms.

Their bedroom had a retractable roof that revealed a transparent glass pane above, showcasing the countless stars endlessly glittering across the vast night sky.

Michiru was suddenly nostalgic, remembering that moment they spent together after Galaxia’s defeat—a night that was just like many other fervid nights. The stars were identical to that night. Their distant twinkles danced within Michiru’s cerulean depths with mirth, and she knew they were joyous for Haruka too.

Contentedness was what Michiru felt, for they had learned the hard way not to take each other for granted any longer.

“What are you thinking?” asked Haruka, amused at Michiru’s mental wandering.

“I just thought the stars were sparkling with merriment, like the day we defeated Galaxia.”

“You’re right,” Haruka crooned. “They look like they’re celebrating.”

“Mm… they’re glad for us,” Michiru uttered sincerely. She swiveled her eyes up to observe Haruka’s moonlit profile, finding a gratified smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

As if on cue, Haruka’s emerald orbs shifted down to gaze into hers. There was nothing but love, warmth, and adoration behind Haruka’s eyes. 

Michiru’s heart couldn’t help but quiver with a pleasant ache in response to her ardent feelings.

“So am I,” Haruka whispered. The blonde seemed like she was contemplating something important as she furrowed her brows. When it passed, Haruka confessed with profound honesty, “I love you, Michiru. There will never come a time when I’ll stop loving you.”

Michiru’s heart fluttered as she heard the sacred words. It hadn’t been lost on her that Haruka hadn’t said them since that first night in this vacation home. Of course, touches, caresses, and kisses were plentiful; but no amount of physical affection made Michiru wish she could be closer to Haruka than she was right now.

Touching their foreheads together, Michiru softly murmured, “I love you too.”

Seeing the unconcealed joy roaming in her lover’s emerald depths, an elated smile grew on Michiru’s lips. This was all she cared about. Nothing mattered as much as Haruka’s happiness. It took only but a moment for her to realise how Haruka’s presence chased away the emptiness within; the one thing constantly haunting her during the long months spent alone in opulent hotels and suites.

“Next time, however,” Michiru lightly admonished, a hint of a smile in her tone. “Promise you’ll talk to me?”

“Yes, of course,” Haruka agreed, shuddering when her mind remembered past incidents. Bringing their laced hands up, she said, “I wouldn’t want to lose this either.”

Michiru softly smiled at her. Giving Haruka a peck on the lips, Michiru nuzzled her side while continuing her stargazing.

The sweet, sweet embrace of sleep soon overtook them, while the moon and stars watched over them with their tender, peaceful shine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we're now at the end. Thank you all for giving this story a chance and going on this short journey with me.
> 
> A head's up, there will be a short epilogue coming up if there's someone who wanna stick around.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Comments & reviews are welcomed.
> 
> Rakurai deshita.


	9. Epilogue: A Befitting Judgement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rakurai desu.
> 
> Let's call this chapter indulgence. The idea sparked in my head when I read everyone's comments about how they wanna see Naomi getting doomed.
> 
> This chapter is mostly about Michiru and her perspective. No HaruMichi here since I've already indulged in their moments more than enough chapters.
> 
>  **Disclaimer :** I wish I own Sailor Moon.

“This way, please.”

The police officer instructed as Michiru followed. The man, who appeared to be middle-aged with hairs greying around his temples, led her through a set of winding halls in the depths of the police station. They eventually reached what appeared to be an interrogation room.

The officer opened the grey door, allowing her access. Michiru was immediately met with Naomi’s blank ruby orbs. Perceiving how the brunette was scrutinising her, Michiru was confident with how she presented herself. She was clad in a baby blue blouse adorned with a sailor collar, highlighted by a white ribbon drooping from the middle of her collar, and a creamy pencil skirt reaching above her knees. Finishing the set was Michiru’s favourite pair of creamy heels with straps around the ankles.

Michiru was as breathtaking as ever.

Naomi, on the contrary, was in the sorriest of states. The brunette was dressed in a prison uniform: a light grey jumpsuit, its cuffs bunched up around Naomi’s elbows, with an old pair of slip-ons for her feet. She was handcuffed, bound to the table in the center of the room by a slim metal chain.

Michiru fully stepped into the small room. Her eyes focused on Naomi for but a moment. Michiru’s attention was instantly snatched away by the officer’s flat, unemotional tone. “I’ll be standing right outside.”

The aqua-haired woman gave a slight nod before he closed the door. The officer gave a rough, loud clearing of his throat behind the grey door, hinting to the guest he expected absolutely no funny business. Michiru was unable to refrain from rolling her eyes at the officer’s uncalled for behaviour; she had pulled many strings to be here, and she would act accordingly.

Michiru sat down on the chair opposite from Naomi, facing her.

For a long moment they sat there, saying nothing. Michiru quietly observed her, while Naomi had the gall to challenge her with a conceited stare—as if ironically unaware she was the one in chains.

“So,” Naomi began, her tone strangely haughty. “How did you manage to get in here? Was it the same connection you used to keep me in chains for the rest of my life?”

“You could say that,” Michiru’s voice was even. Her expression composed. Her seated posture was straight and refined, and she exuded every bit of dignity.

“Come here to mock me?”

“It’s a tempting thought,” Michiru remarked, a slight lilt to her tone. Then she smiled. “Though I’m afraid I have to disappoint.”

Naomi scowled, confused. “Then what are you here for, if not to laugh at me?”

“I’m only here to ponder a decision. Though I _am_ grateful that you helped me arrive to my answer quickly.” Michiru crossed her legs. Her mysterious smile grew by an inch. “Now I don’t have to waste as much time with you.”

The green-haired woman gave Naomi the most intense, judgemental stare she had ever seen in her entire life. Egotistical as she was, Naomi couldn’t help but break out in cold sweat at the intensity of Michiru’s eyes. It wasn’t only her eyes that scared the brunette; Michiru’s calculating smile was just as dangerous. Those features combined turned Michiru into a frightening, almost sadistic, woman.

“What decision?” Naomi ventured, feeling daring all of a sudden.

Michiru seemed pleased when Naomi asked that question. The violinist’s cerulean orbs strayed. “I heard inmates would harm someone who commits immoral acts—” her words trailed off as her eyes returned to Naomi. Out of nowhere, Michiru’s hooded eyes bore a sense of wicked amusement.

Cold sweat began to trickle down the brunette’s temple when Michiru finished, “—with the right push, I’m sure you’ll be _thoroughly_ taken care of in prison for the remainder of your stay.”

Naomi was bemused at first, but when the realisation of what Michiru had meant started settling in, her eyes gradually widened in absolute terror. Anger replaced her fear in a matter of seconds, and Naomi instantly launched herself at Michiru. The metal cuffs sharply protested as she pulled on them.

“You bitch!” Naomi cursed, attempting to claw at Michiru, but unable due to her restraints. “You think because you have money you can play with people’s lives however it pleases you?!”

Upon hearing the yelling, the officer stationed outside burst into the room. “What’s with the commotion?”

Michiru wasn’t the least bit shaken by how vehement Naomi spat. She didn’t even flinch; Michiru expected the predictable outburst. Even though her smile hadn’t left her lips, the amusement in her cerulean depths was joined with something akin to sinisterness.

Pleased that she got what she came for, Michiru slowly stood, her poise still perfect, and headed for the door—not forgetting to leave behind a sarcastic comment.

“Have fun in prison.”

Although Michiru was long gone, Naomi’s curses and profanity echoed from the interrogation room, chasing after her silhouette like a persistent ghost.

* * *

 

As her hand guided the brush down an elegant line on the canvas, Michiru’s mind began drifting back to her brief meeting with that girl. Initially, making Naomi’s life more miserable wasn’t her intention. Michiru was ready to let the girl off the hook. She was about to be lenient.

Yet, that girl had to provoke her head on with that overly vain attitude. Worse; Naomi didn’t appear to have a repentant bone in her body.

Michiru wasn’t a cruel person, though sometimes she was forced to be. And this was one such obligation that she had to see through. If it was a challenge Naomi was presenting to her, then Michiru would gladly respond. After all, the brunette had tested her patience when she toyed with Haruka— _her_ Haruka.

Should she be allowed to pass the final judgement, Michiru would drown her in an ocean of boundless abyss a hundred times over.

Holding onto grievances wasn’t something she’d normally do. For this brunette, however, Michiru _might_ make an exception. When the thought crossed her mind, Michiru mulled it over a couple more times until she reached a decision with impish satisfaction.

So… a hellish life in prison it was.

“Michiru?” Setsuna’s voice resounded from behind, putting a halt to her ever-moving paintbrush. Michiru returned the paintbrush back to its home on the wooden chair beside her.

She then turned around, regarding her housemate curiously. “Yes?”

Ever the wise woman that she was, Setsuna watched her carefully.

Michiru wasn’t unnerved by her action. The violinist was used to it, in fact. Being quiet and observant were things that Setsuna constantly did—it was customary and comforting.

“Was there something you needed to talk to me about?” Michiru asked, smiling gently.

Setsuna moved to sit down in one of the sofas near the open window in Michiru’s studio. “I heard you paid a visit to Haruka’s newest conquest.”

Michiru slightly furrowed her brows. That was this morning… How did Setsuna _hear_ it? The violinist took one glance at her housemate. Setsuna’s composure was perfectly composed. The woman must have put extra effort in it; for she gave away absolutely no indication of her thoughts.

To Setsuna’s credit, the ever-stoic soldier must have seen through Michiru and understood her confusion, because she actually let out a chuckle.

“It’s redundant to wonder how I know things,” said Setsuna. “Surely, you have something more pertinent to ask me?”

Michiru’s cerulean eyes strayed to her half-finished painting, expression pensive and faraway. Then, she asked, “Are you disappointed I did something unkind?”

Setsuna appeared thoughtful for a moment. “No. I am in no position to judge you on this, Michiru.”

Michiru put on an amused smile. “But?”

“I have but two questions,” Setsuna said. “Was she repentant?”

“No.” Michiru was resolute.

“Would you still condemn her if you knew what made her such a fraudulent person?”

Setsuna’s odd question gave her pause. Michiru arched a brow. “What do you mean?”

Setsuna wordlessly put a yellow folder on the round glass table between them. She nudged it toward the violinist. Curiosity piqued, Michiru fully turned towards her housemate, hand reaching for the file.

Contained inside the file was detailed information, including pictures, of Naomi.

Reading the content inside, a sense of enlightenment and pity washed over Michiru. She learned Naomi was mistreated by her family since childhood, and later on she was abused by boyfriends. For most of her life, Naomi had tasted nothing but betrayal and maltreatment.

It was no wonder the young woman learned to be devious and dishonest. The brunette only wanted someone’s love and attention; and saw no problem gaining them the only way she knew how. These were learned behaviors, without a doubt.

Deciding she had learned enough, Michiru closed the file and set it down on the glass table. Her brows furrowed while she stared blankly at the folder—as if the inanimate object had offended her somehow.

“Are you expecting me to change my mind after reading this?” asked Michiru. The violinist gave Setsuna a level gaze.

“No,” Setsuna reassured. “I only wanted you to know about her.”

“You wanted me to learn she had a reason for her actions?”

“I want you to know everything that happened was not without reason,” Setsuna calmly explained.

Michiru’s perfect, elegant brows eased. “This doesn’t change anything.”

“I concur.” Setsuna gently smiled. “Though I neither agree nor disagree with your actions, I believe they were necessary.”

“You only wanted me to know,” Michiru deduced.

“Yes. While I understand you don’t care much for people who hurt Haruka, I advise you try to seeing things from different perspectives.”

Michiru’s eyes were downcast. Setsuna’s words reverberated in her head as she mulled over them. This ordinary conversation might seem trivial on the surface, yet it was everything. The fact that Setsuna dedicated her time to finding out about Naomi, and then presented the truth to Michiru, spoke volumes about how much the Senshi of Time cared for her.

Setsuna seldom meddled in problems like this; Michiru understood that better than anyone. Yet here she was, telling Michiru to be kind; to not lose the best part of herself.

The violinist’s eyes softened when she realised Setsuna’s consideration for her. She returned her attention back to her fellow Senshi. “I appreciate you trying to help me. Trying to help me be better.”

“It’s my pleasure.” Tenderness tugged at the corner of the older Senshi’s eyes.

Pleasant silence encompassed the two woman in its embrace while understanding gazes wordlessly passed between them.

Remembering another act of concern from the tanned woman, Michiru’s hands gathered on her lap as she crooned, “I’ve never properly thanked you for caring about me and Haruka, have I?”

“It’s what I do, Michiru,” Setsuna insisted, her tone sincere.

“I know, because you’ve opened up to us.” Michiru smiled kind-heartedly. “I understand how hard it is to let people in… So thank you, Setsuna, for taking care of us.”

When the words of appreciation left Michiru’s lips, she could see—however subtle it was—a glimmer of exhilaration and joy dancing within the older woman’s burgundy orbs. From that distinction alone, it occurred to Michiru that her housemate was grateful for her acknowledgement of Setsuna’s kindness.

Their silent comprehension of each other was most welcoming.

It was strange, feeling someone’s private, innermost depths. Outside of Haruka, Michiru had never felt this connected to someone before. And yet, Michiru found the feeling endearing. Unbeknownst to her, Setsuna had managed to cheer her up. Michiru hadn’t realized she was troubled, but she felt better after their little talk.

Setsuna then stood up, her voice placid. “I should go and prepare lunch. I shall trouble you no more.”

Michiru nodded, and Setsuna smiled tenderly. She left the room, with Michiru’s cerulean orbs lingering at the door. The violinist’s attention then returned to the unfinished painting. Picking up her brush, Michiru let herself get lost in the world of liberation and creativity once more.

As she left new strokes on the canvas, Michiru mused on how wonderful it was to be home again.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N :** Many thanks to [DominaRegina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaRegina/pseuds/DominaRegina) for helping out with this fic and also thank you for the inspiration. You're wonderful, and I'm glad to have make a new friend :D
> 
> A thank you to [SailorSilverLadybug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSilverLadybug/pseuds/SailorSilverLadybug) for beta and the helpful teachings.


End file.
